


Brilliant Pet

by GlibbityGlop



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Amputation, Bondage, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Diapers, Extreme Humiliation, Humiliation, Infantilism, Kinky, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-consensual infantilism, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibbityGlop/pseuds/GlibbityGlop
Summary: Will knows Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper and has been abducted by him. Hannibal plans to mentally break Will and remould him by treating Will like a helpless child and punishing Will for his infractions by removing pieces of him limb by limb. His ultimate goal is Will mentally and physically helpless for Hannibal to toy with as he wishes. As the weeks drag on that Will is left alone with his captor, the more likely that outcome becomes.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The tenses get screwy sometimes, I apologise, I may fix it in the future but as yet the work is unbetaed and largely unedited. 
> 
> If you find anything you think should be trigger warned for, let me know and I'll add it.  
> For this chapter and several other chapters: needles, drugging, the emotional distress of our protagonist.

Will Graham woke up, unsure of where he was. This was not a new phenomenon, but it hadn't happened recently. Will's mind ticked to Hannibal Lecter, both as psychiatrist who had helped him previously with this issue, and man to be afraid of when waking up to the unknown. 

He doesn't remember where he was before he woke up. His mind is wrapped in cotton wool. 

He knows he's incredibly comfortable. He's on a bed or a couch, and he's warm, but he can't will his neck to turn so he can look. He can barely open his eyes. He's been drugged, he notes clinically before the thought sails away, leaving him warm and relaxed. 

A hand cards smooths his hair back from his forehead, an acknowledgement that he's awake. Long confident fingers card through his hair and Will mewls as spikes of pleasure and fear zap from the triggered nerve-endings down his neck to his spine. Will knows who it is who has him. He'd known as soon as he woke up, but now he knows for sure. 

He tries to speak and a heavy groan comes from behind closed lips. He's shushed. Something tube-like is forced through his lips, moisture beading on the tip. He closes his teeth around it, feeling rubber. He sucks instinctively and what tastes like cool pure water wells into his mouth. It's heavenly. Sucking to drink means he doesn't choke lying on his back. 

If Hannibal wants to drug him, he can just stick a needle in him. He doesn't need to drug the water. Will drinks until there's no water left. 

“Good boy, William,” Hannibal's heavy voice coos at him. “That's right.” Hannibal fingers away the errant moisture on Will's lips and the corner of his mouth. Will turns his head to the side. “There's no use fighting, is there?” Hannibal sounds insufferably smug. “You just do as you're meant to, and I'll take such wonderful care of you.”

The needle at Will's inner elbow shouldn't surprise him but it does. He'd thought Hannibal would want to play more mind-games now he has Will awake. “You've done so well on our first lesson,” Hannibal coos. “You deserve a rest.”


	2. Sleepy Boy

Will Graham wakes up, and he doesn't know where he is, but his heart immediately gives a lurch. Something is wrong. It's too bright to open his eyes, as if spotlights are trained on his face. 

“No need to fuss,” Hannibal says. A hand smooths its way down Will's chest over his singlet with a steady, warm pressure. The motion is calming in and of itself. Will's heart gives another lurch at the greater comprehension of the danger he's in; Hannibal is a professional of the mind and body. If he's not hiding behind a mask, there's no end to how much Hannibal can manipulate him. 

Hannibal shushes him again at the small helpless noises Will can't help making. Another plastic tube penetrates his lips and Will is sucking before he can even understand what's in his mouth. It's just water again, though, and he drinks enthusiastically. He doesn't know how long he's been asleep but judging from his thirst, it's been more than a few hours. 

Hannibal is cooing at him like he's done something spectacular, “Look how well you've taken to the bottle. What a good boy.” 

Good boy. He'd called him that earlier, hadn't he? Hannibal had always revelled in Will being his equal. This new tactic didn't make sense. What was Hannibal getting out of it? 

After the bottle was finished Will struggled to open his eyes. Hannibal was standing over him, leaning down. Fingers carded through his hair, and then again. 

“Is my sleepy boy awake?” 

Will garbled some syllables in reply. 

Hannibal chuckled. “Time for our next test.” Hands gripped William under the armpits and used the grip to painfully lift his torso, dragging him up the bed and situating him against a mound of pillows. 

Will tried to see as much of the room as he could from his new vantage point. He was on a day-bed it seemed, in a room bare except for a chest of drawers. There were windows and two doors, one open onto a hallway. There were several lights recessed into the ceiling and a lamp in the corner, switched on and pointed at the bed. 

Hannibal invaded his personal space, the smell of his bodywash and aftershave invading Will's nose. The psychiatrist shoved another thick pillow behind Will's neck to keep his head up and tilted slightly back. As he smoothed Will's hair back, Will's adrenaline fueled instincts were to bite and scratch but he barely had the energy to lift his right arm to swat at Hannibal. The flailing motion didn't even make contact, just landed with a thud in Will's lap.

Hannibal clucked his tongue in disapproval. He lifted Will's hand and kissed the back of it before shifting Will's arm to its original position. “If you're naughty,” Hannibal said lightly, “that'll be the first to go.” Will didn't know what that meant. He swallowed heavily and for lack of a better option, lay passively while Hannibal went to retrieve something from the drawers. 

Will's captor returned with a small container of apple sauce, the label showing a smiling baby. In his other hand was a long-handled plastic spoon. Not the cheap disposable kind, but the kind for young children who could hurt themselves with metal. 

Hannibal smiled at Will's frown as he uncapped the food and dipped the spoon in. 

“Do you like apple sauce, Will?” Hannibal asked. Will grunted. Hannibal sat on the mattress by Will's hip. “You must forgive me, it's been quite a few years since I've done this.” Hannibal smiled, eyes glinting. “Still, I know you'll be good for me.” 

He brought a heaped spoonful of the goop to Will's mouth. Will's mouth opened slightly at the pressure on his bottom lip. It was Hannibal's smile that did it. As the curve of the spoon ran over Will's tongue, Will saw Hannibal's smug pleased face. He used his lips and teeth to scrape the food off the spoon as his captor withdrew the implement. Hannibal was beaming as he looked at the cleaned spoon. Will spat it in the direction of his face, most of it landing on Will's own chest but some landing on Hannibal's shirt. Hannibal reached up casually and wiped a speck of food off his chin. 

“Well,” Hannibal said. He stood and went back to the drawers. He returned with the needle. As he held Will's arm, thumb pinching in to Will's inner elbow, he said, “There are consequences for our actions, William,” before he shifted his thumb and plunged the needle in.


	3. Feeding

Will woke up. He felt off and odd, like he had a cold. He felt panicked. Slowly the feeling receded. Then he realised the change in pattern; Hannibal wasn't here to greet him as he awoke. That panicked him all over again. Hannibal had watered him and fed him, or tried to. And Will couldn't move on his own. 

Will studied the shut door to the hallway, hoping Hannibal would open it soon. How soon could Stockholm Syndrome set in?

It was only several minutes later before Hannibal entered calmly. Will felt his panic evaporate. He'd figured out he was strapped down to the bed under the thick blanket on top of him. As soon as Hannibal entered he stopped wriggling to free himself. 

But there was a problem. Hannibal was ignoring him, fussing at the dresser. 

“H'bul.” He was so thirsty. “Hn'ball.” 

Hannibal turned, eyebrows lifted. “Are you trying to say my name? Is wittle William trying to get my attention?” 

Will flushed at the patronising tone. He nodded. 

Hannibal smiled. “Good boy! Somebody learnt their lesson didn't they?” 

Will nodded. His insides burned as Hannibal smirked. Hannibal stepped up to the bed and smiled down. “Would little Willy like to have lunch with Hannibal today?” 

William felt the flush increase, watching Hannibal's pupils dilate in response to his visual humiliation. He wasn't going to let Hannibal win. Will nodded. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal clapped. “I'll get everything all set up.” He left again, but Will knew he was coming back so everything was fine. 

After he'd been gone awhile Will started wriggling without meaning to. Hannibal came back with a wheelchair. He tucked the blanket firmly around Will's body and then lifted him unnervingly easily into the chair. The straps around Will were still in place. They must be ropes or belts keeping him immobile. He couldn't even adjust himself in the chair as Hannibal wheeled him down the hallway to a dining room. In the corner was a chair with a high back, high arms and straps. Will wasn't surprised when Hannibal lifted him into it, Hannibal's hair brushing his face as the cannibal withdrew. Being held captive came with an odd sort of intimacy, Will mused as Hannibal pushed the chair so it sat with Will's chest flush to the table and then made sure he was properly cocooned in the heavy blanket.

Hannibal brought out Will's lunch first. It was mashed vegetable. “Sweet potato, pumpkin and cauliflower,” Hannibal said, pulling up a regular chair next to Will's. “Are you going to behave and eat it all?” 

“Yesh Hannib'll.” 

Hannibal beamed. He quickly scooped up some of the mash and brought it to Will's mouth to test Will's commitment to the charade. Will opened his mouth, chewed and swallowed obediently. Hannibal praised him as he ate bite after bite. After half the plate Will began to feel full. He protested and Hannibal overrode him, “Good boys need their energy,” while lifting another mouthful to Will's face. Will made it ¾ before he began to feel stuffed. He forced down the bite that was in his mouth then shook his head to the next one. 

Hannibal's smile dropped instantly. “Are we going to be a good boy or not, William?” 

Will looked Hannibal in the eye. First, he made it clear Will was dependent on him. Now he was teaching Will that Hannibal's wants mattered more than his. Hannibal was trying to psychologically program him. If you're going to kidnap an FBI profiler why bother with subtlety, Will thought hysterically. 

He forced down the next few bites before he began to feel nauseous. His stomach hurt. He didn't know how long he'd been here and how long since he'd eaten solid food but it was too much. Hannibal didn't stop cajoling even when Will gagged. 

“Almost done,” Hannibal cooed. “You're being such a good boy. What a perfect boy you are.” 

Will sat with his eyes closed, opening his mouth when Hannibal nudged his lower lip with the spoon then concentrating on slowly chewing and swallowing, trying not to aggravate his nausea. He wished desperately for water, any liquid. He thought he couldn't take anymore for the last several spoonfuls, wondering if Hannibal was trying to force him to vomit. He almost fell forwards in relief when Hannibal announced, “All done!” in that condescending tone of voice that sounded so unnatural on him. 

Will breathed deeply through his nose, feeling his stomach expanding with each breath with painful tightness. 

“Now it's my turn for lunch,” Hannibal announced, going back to the kitchen with Will's empty plate. When Hannibal returned he sat opposite his prisoner. It took Will a full minute to pay attention to what Hannibal was eating. That wasn't a meat dish cleverly concocted to look non-human. That was a human hand. A straight up human hand that Hannibal was sucking the meat off of the bone like pork ribs. 

Hannibal met Will's eyes. “Delicious.” 

Will was breathing heavily even as he mentally queried himself – he would have noticed if one of his hands was gone, right? He wasn't that drugged. He- he 

Will squirmed desperately in the chair, in the blanket and in his bindings. He flexed his fingers, and couldn't tell – how could he not tell if both hands were there? 

Will met Hannibal's eyes again. It didn't matter whether it was his hand or not, in some ways. He was trapped with a serial killer who ate people. Hannibal was enjoying watching him quite literally squirm as he tried to figure out where his right arm ended. This right here, this was fun for him. 

He was starting to feel light-headed. Hannibal stood and Will lurched back as far as he could even though a dining table separated them. The older man stood behind him, leaning down and wrapping his arms over Will's. 

“Would you like to see?” 

Will nodded frantically. “Yesh. Yesh. Pless.” 

Hannibal slowly, theatrically, tugged the blanket away. He undid the bindings around Will's torso, and brought Will's left arm up to rest on the tabletop. It was all in one piece. Then he tugged Will's right arm up from under the blanket and placed it on the table. At his wrist was white bandages and nothing else. 

Wills head almost collided with the table as he tipped forwards, hyper-ventilating. Hannibal had kissed it, and then he'd said something – he said he would take it. Hannibal had- he'd stolen his hand – he was performing surgery on him while he was unconscious. What else - ?

“Poor little William,” cooed Hannibal, tracing a finger down the back of Will's neck. His nose nudged at the delicate skin behind Will's ear, smelling skin and hair and sweat. “Poor little ittle William.” 

Will suddered in revulsion. “No! Don't – don't touch me,” Will gasped. He was. He was going to be sick. 

Hannibal just kept cooing to him, taunting and lightly touching him, over his hair and neck and shoulders. Will swatted at him with his remaining hand and bandaged stump alike, but could only twist so far in the high-backed chair with his legs tied together. He tried to undo the bindings over his legs, shoving the blanket off, but by the time he noticed Hannibal had gone, fumbling desperately at knots with only one hand, a needle was already sliding into his neck.


	4. Interlude

Will Graham woke up. For several long blissful moments he didn't remember. And then he did. He sat up as far as he could, unstrapped this time. His legs were still in one piece, his left arm was still intact. His right arm still extended to his wrist. He slumped back, panting and sweating despite barely moving. 

Hannibal coughed in the doorway, and Will flinched so hard he pulled a muscle in his neck. Wincing in pain, he still managed to throw himself to the floor and inch backwards as Hannibal advanced. 

“Poor ittle Willy, what's wrong?” cooed Hannibal. 

“You- You toothk my hamd!” 

Hannibal shushed and tutted at him. “It's bath-time now, sweetheart.” 

“No! No!” Will kicked at Hannibal as he came closer. He managed to connect with Hannibal's shin. All of a sudden Hannibal moved, twisting to kneel down beside Will and slamming Will's chest and left leg to the ground. 

“Be a good boy, William,” Hannibal cooed, looking intently into Will's eyes, “or there will be consequences.” Hannibal gripped Will's knee cruelly between strong fingers, forcing it to bend. Hannibal leant down slowly and kissed Will's shin. The helpless brunette shuddered, remembering how Hannibal had kissed his right hand before removing it. 

At that point he devolved into helpless screaming for Hannibal to stay away, not to touch him and trying to claw at creating any distance he could between them. 

Hannibal only sighed as he went to the dresser, retrieving another needle. He one-handed flipped Will onto his front, a knee pinning him painfully at the base of his spine. 

“No, no, please, I'll be good! I promise, please! Don't! I'll be good!” 

“Hush, William. It's too late now.” 

Will fell silent as he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is much longer.


	5. Soap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this specific chapter: force feeding, loss of bladder control, mouth-soaping. As well as a few of the tags up there ^^ such as bondage, humiliation, mention of diapers.

Will woke up, and lay completely still until his mind returned to him. This time he knew. He could feel it immediately. He could see the negative space in the lumping of the blanket; the mass missing at the end of his left knee. He lay still as he cried, tears leaking down into his ears and curls. He flinched as Hannibal stroked his hair, shushing him. He hadn't even known Hannibal was in the room. 

“Since you weren't a good boy,” Hannibal intoned, “We didn't get to have bath time. Instead, I had to wash you while you slept.” A hand stroked over Will's abdomen where a thin singlet covered him. “It wasn't... unpleasant,” Hannibal murmured. Will shivered, keeping still and silent as if his 'freeze' survival reflex had been turned on and wouldn't budge. “Now it's lunch time, lovely. Are you going to be a good boy and come and eat you meal at the table like a big boy?” Hannibal's fingers danced through Will's hair. “Hm?” 

Will nodded, a nervous twitch. 

Hannibal crooned, “Good boy. We're going to have a good day today, aren't we? I'm so excited for when you learn to be good enough that you can spend all day awake.” Hannibal retrieved the wheelchair from out in the hall. He deposited it by the day bed and stroked his hand over the blanket covering Will's lower half, skimming over Will's left thigh to where it ended. “Now, William, obviously you can't walk, so you'll have to let me wheel you. However...” Hannibal made steady eye contact, “You weren't very co-operative last time, were you? So I'm going to need to take some precautions. Be a good boy, and you'll get dessert,” he whispered, leaning in close. 

'Precautions' included a glove with the fingers sewn together, effectively making a mitten once it was cinched at the wrist. Will wondered why there was only one glove until he went to study his un-gloved hand and was reminded it was missing. The other item was a half-mask that Hannibal wrapped around Will's lower face, strapping it tightly in the back. This way Will couldn't claw or bite. 

“I have a variety of gags, William,” Hannibal explained, aiming for comfort, “so if that one is uncomfortable, we'll try a different one next time until we find one we both like. Now I'm going to pick you up and put you in the chair. It would be easier if you wrapped your arms around my neck while I place you in the chair.” 

Will's breathing increased as Hannibal peeled the blanket away, placing on knee on the bed and leaning over him. It was too intimate a thing to be physically dependent on someone, able to feel and smell them. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck on instinct as Hannibal began to lift his torso. His longer leg felt like a kite string, useless, unstable and dangling behind him. As Hannibal lifted him and placed him gently in the chair he could feel the doctor's hair against his face and when Hannibal smoothed over his singlet after he was set down, pulling it to cover his stomach again, it was unbearable. 

Hannibal took the opportunity to study the bandages wrapped around Will's knee. He hummed, pleased, while strapping Will's remaining leg to the chair. A belt wrapped around his stomach and tied off at the back of the chair kept Will in his place. 

Hannibal wheeled him to the dining room. The tall-backed chair was still there. Hannibal picked him up and placed him in it, redoing all the straps so his leg and chest were tied down in the new chair. Next, his arms were placed on the arms of the chair and tied into place. The chair was shoved against the table again, Will feeling it press into his chest as he breathed. Like this, none of his limbs were visible. 

Hannibal removed the half-mask and Will stretched his jaw but thought better of speaking. Hannibal was going to hand-feed him again. Make him feel small and helpless and dependent on him. No, not subtle at all. 

The wheelchair was placed in the corner of the room, perfectly out of the way, before Hannibal went to the kitchen. He returned with a bottle. This wasn't water. The liquid was milky and slightly greyish. The doctor shook it for a moment before placing it as Will's lips. Will took a deep breath, gathering his dignity and self-respect around him like a cloak, and began to suck. There was no point in drugging him now. It tasted odd, but not bad. It was bearable until Hannibal leaned close, tipping the bottle to encourage him to drink faster and started to coo about what a handsome, clever, good, little boy he was. 

Will ignored him although he couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks, although that just caused Hannibal to coo further about what a handsome rosy-cheeked little fellow he was. Hannibal brushed Will's hair behind his ear and Will felt himself enjoy the attention. It was natural, perfectly understandable, the body didn't know. Will reminded himself of rape victims, male and female alike, who would sometimes orgasm during their ordeal. His face and hair was being touched by skilled, warm fingers. His senses didn't care they belonged to a psychopath.

He finished the bottle easily. Hannibal took it away, dabbing at Will's lips with a napkin. He returned with more mash on a plate and the plastic spoon. 

“What is it today?” Will asked, feeling brave in his re-hydration.

“Shush,” Hannibal reproached. Will took the bites offered on the spoon, Hannibal pushing the spoon up to his lips and then inside. It didn't look like a lot on the plate but Will was inclined to feel full quickly with all the liquid he'd just drank. He did his best, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing as his stomach began to expand and dig into the table in front of him. 

“Are we full already, young William?” 

Will looked up through half-shut lids and nodded. He'd finished over half the plate. 

Hannibal tuttted. “It's important to eat all out food so we can be big and strong. And it helps promote healing, with can be important for naughty little boys like yourself.” Under the table Hannibal put his hand on Will's bare left thigh, rubbing his fingers down to the bandage and then up to the edge of Will's boxer briefs. Will felt arousal pool in his groin. 

“Why don't I eat my lunch, and then we'll see if you feel like finishing yours, hm?” 

Will nodded, deliberately trying to appear innocent and malleable by opening his blues eyes widely. 

“Alright, Willy. I'll be right back.” 

Hannibal sat directly across from him with a full place setting and glass of wine. He had meat and a lightly dressed salad. It looked delicious. Will was pretty sure the piece of red meat was him. Every bite of lunch Hannibal took, he looked directly at Will while he chewed. It was unnerving. Will broke the connection to study the décor of the room, but he could only see so much tied down as he was. He ended up looking back into Hannibal's eyes, red and lively in this light, as if magnetised. 

Hannibal licked his lips when he was done before dabbing his mouth with a napkin that matched the wallpaper. He drained his glass and stood up. 

“Such a patient, well-behaved young boy,” Hannibal crooned as he circled the table. “Such a wonderful, delicious, young man.” He dragged his fingers through Will's hair, nails scratching his nerves alight. Will didn't take the verbal bait. It was easier, and it would catch Hannibal off-guard, so instead he leant into the touching of his hair. There was a moment's pause and then Hannibal began moving his fingers through Will's curls like he was playing an instrument. Will shivered, eyes shut. He mentally cursed as his groin, calmed while Hannibal ate, became interested again. 

It was the best scalp massaged he'd ever received. He was disappointed when it was over. Maybe being a 'good boy' until the FBI stormed the place wasn't a terrible plan. And it'd leave him mostly intact for when the cavalry arrived. Will shivered again, unpleasantly this time. 

“Are you ready to finish your lunch?”

“Yes, Hannibal,” Will muttered to his plate. 

“Oh my. We are being a good boy today, aren't we?” Hannibal sounded delighted in the dirtiest sort of way. He rubbed the back of the Will's neck, nails dragging over the sensitive skin, in reward.

Will finished his mash, ignoring Hannibal's smirk as best he could. Once Hannibal had scraped the plate clean and spooned every bit into Will's mouth, he cleared the table. He returned with another bottle. He held it up to Will's mouth, not saying a word. It was a test; Will was full. He was surprisingly tired. Hannibal was pushing his limits. It may as well have been an order. And if Will didn't put Hannibal's wants above his own... he might lose the ability to walk altogether. 

Will leant forward the half-inch, wrapped his lips around the plastic nipple and began to suck. This liquid was sweeter than the other had been. Was this 'dessert'? Will's bladder twinged in warning. He wouldn't be able to handle another full bottle. He pulled back slightly, “Hannibal...” 

“Finish your bottle, little Willy. You're so close to earning dessert.” 

Will shut his eyes and frowned. There was more food after this. And his bladder was signalling insistently. “I need to pee.” 

“You can urinate after we're done here, Willy. Be a good boy.” Hannibal nudged the nipple against his lips. 

There was no way around this, only though... This was Hannibal's game and he had no option but to play by Hannibal's rules. He leant forward and sucked enthusiastically, trying to get it over with.

“We are such a good boy, aren't we?” Hannibal sounded delighted. “Such a gorgeous, clever boy. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Will. You're special, aren't you? Such a good, sweet, obedient boy.” Hannibal's other hand began playing with his hair again. One hand gripped a fistful of hair, tilting Will's head back while the other lifted the bottle so Will was sucking upwards. He got the message and stayed in that position even as the hand in his hair left and Hannibal swept his knuckles up Will's gulping throat. 

Will sucked the bottle empty and then squirmed in his seat, pressing his thighs together. “Please... Hannibal. I need the bathroom.”

“Does little Willy need to wee-wee?” Hannibal asked as if he were speaking to a child but still matter-of-fact and slightly aloof. 

“I need to urinate,” Will said, using the same term Hannibal had earlier. 

“If Willy tells Hannibal he needs to make wee-wee in the potty, of course I'll help. But you need to use the right words, little William. Now,” Hannibal dragged the chair out so they were facing each other again, “What does little Willy need?”

Will felt humiliation burning through him. This was ridiculous. But it was a test. And acquiescing was the better option that wetting himself. Will didn't want any more 'consequences' for being a bad boy. 

“I need to wee-wee,” he grit out, glaring at his captor. 

“Does little Willy need to wee-wee in the potty?” coached Hannibal. Will wanted to punch his smug lights out. 

“I need to wee-wee in the potty,” Will spat out. 

Hannibal arched an eyebrow. “Close enough. Well, of course you can, Willy. As I said, right after dessert.” He left the room to discourage further discussion. 

Will felt a drop of piss slip out. Something in him snapped. He was playing nice, he was playing by the rules, and it wasn't getting him anywhere. It wasn't fair! “Hannibal, I need to piss! I'm going to fucking piss myself!” he shouted to the next room. “I need the fucking toilet!” 

Hannibal glided back into the room, slamming a plate of chocolate pudding on the table. Will was filled with terrifying regret. Hannibal glared at him, not saying a word. He placed his hands on Will's arms, leaning forward slowly so their noses almost touched. “You do not use disgusting words like that in my house!” he hissed. He left the room again and Will was terrified it was to go and get the needle. 

“Hannibal, I'm sorry!” he called out. He was on the verge of tears. “I'm sorry I was a bad boy. I want to be a good boy, I promise.” He made the mental agreement with himself that he'd rather lose his dignity than another limb, “Little Willy is sorry! I'm sorry I used bad words!”

Hannibal came back and moved too quickly for Will to see. A blue rectangular object was shoved in between his lips before he could tell what it was. A neck brace was wrapped around his neck from behind, making Will panic and spit out the smooth blue thing in his mouth. Hannibal merely snapped the brace into place before tying it off to the back of the chair, keeping Will's head upright. Hannibal picked up the blue object, studying it. 

“It had carpet fibre on it now, but that's your fault,” Hannibal growled as he gripped Will's cheeks roughly in a pinch, forcing him into a pout and forcing his lips to widen around the object again. “15 minutes. Hold it in your mouth. If you spit it out again, another 15 minutes.” 

Hannibal was soaping his mouth out for swearing. Will watched Hannibal sit down, checking the time on his watch. Then he sat and watched him. 

It was approximately nine minutes later, bar of soap gripped between his teeth, that Will wet himself. He immediately started crying, feeling the warm wetness spread quickly over his underwear. Once he started he couldn't stop, like a faucet that had been turned on. 

Hannibal stood and came to investigate. Will wanted to keep the humiliation to himself but his arms and leg were bound, even his head forced into place. Hannibal gripped each knee, one bandaged, one not, and used them to spread Wills legs. Hannibal tutted and reached forward, drawing the waistband away from Will's stomach. 

“Are you still going?” Hannibal asked as if enquiring about the weather, peering forward to see for himself. Will of course couldn't answer, sobbing around his bar of soap.

Hannibal left the room and deep bone-shuddering sobs wracked Will's body. He was going to be in so much trouble, Hannibal was going to be so angry. 

When Hannibal came back he took the bar of soap. Will, beyond reason, tried to cling onto it. 

“None of that,” Hannibal muttered. 

“I'm sorry,” Will said, letting soapy saliva ooze out of his mouth. “I tried to hang on, I promise.” He could smell it, and it was beginning to cool, amplifying his humiliation. 

“Shush.” Hannibal snapped gloves onto his hand and reached forwards. “Do not bite me, understood? Open your mouth and I'll clean out any soap.” 

Will opened his mouth, feeling Hannibal insert his fingers into his oral cavity. He fingered around his teeth and gums, scraping any residue soap bits away. Then Hannibal offered a bowl, placing it at Will's chin. “Spit into this until the taste fades.” Eager to be rid of the taste of soap, and partly wanting to show he could be a good boy, he did as he was told. Hannibal's gloved fingers rubbed away the spit that clung to his chin once he was done. 

Finally, Hannibal offered him a glass of water. “Drink and spit, again.” 

Afterwards, the soap taken care of, Will felt if not better, then numb. He was still sitting in a puddle of his own piss though. 

“Now William,” Hannibal coaxed, initiating eye contact to make sure Will was paying attention. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Will blinked at the item Hannibal held up. When Hannibal undid the sides and flattened it, Will saw the diaper for what it was.

“No,” Will said. 

“Alright,” Hannibal left the room. He came back with a needle. 

“No, no, no,” Will chanted. “The easy way! I'll cooperate, I promise.” 

“Too late, William,” Hannibal said. “You need to learn to be a good boy. And you were doing so well.” Hannibal knelt in front of him. “I want you to understand something, William. This isn't for wetting yourself. I won't punish you for things out of your control. This is for refusing to let me put your diaper on. If you can't control your bladder like a big boy, you need to let me take care of you for the little boy you are, understand? You're being punished for being disobedient, not for being a little boy.”

This was madness. Will was shaking his head as much as he could, jaw digging into the neck brace. But he was already tied up and Hannibal make a point to be slow as he smoothed his hand over Will's arm before sliding the needle in and slowly plunging the concoction inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love feedback you guys. What do you like about the story? What do you not like about my writing style? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke up. One hand, his only hand, in a mitten. He pushed the blanket down his body and saw he was wearing a diaper. One leg was still intact. The other leg though... rather than the bandage capping his knee, it now capped his mid-thigh. Hannibal had taken his left calf, and now half his left thigh as well. 

Overall, Will was relieved. When he got out of here, he'd still have one hand and only need one prosthetic leg. It wasn't ideal, but it was doable. He just needed to make sure Hannibal didn't take anything else. No more small picture thinking, it was all big picture. He'd let Hannibal coo at him, he'd let him hand-feed him and drink from bottles. He'd wear a fucking diaper. He just needed to go along with Hannibal's plans to humiliate and infantilise him and not make his situation worse.

Hannibal wasn't in the room this time and Will could only lie there. Hannibal had to be feeding him somehow when he was alseep for long periods. He'd admitted to washing him while he was unconscious. Performing surgery, obviously. Giving him any other medicine people needed after surgery. Of all the crazy people to hack you up while keeping you prisoner, a trained medical doctor was probably the best option. 

Will had the inane thought that if he got his choice of delusional violent psychopaths next time he was captured, he'd probably choose Hannibal again because at least he knew what he was doing and seemed to be interested in keeping him alive. The idea was making him giggle like a lunatic when Hannibal walked in. 

“Is my baby boy in a good mood today?” 

Will was getting real sick of that artificial sickly sweet tone. He flinched as Hannibal immediately started fiddling with the diaper. 

“Has my wittle Willy gone potty yet today? No? Well that's okay. Daddy Hannibal will be right there to change you when you need it.”

Of all the disturbing shit that was going on, Hannibal calling himself 'Daddy' was right up there in the top three. 

“Can wittle Willy behave himself or does he need some help to be a good boy today?” Will watched as Hannibal pulled out a ballgag from a dresser drawer. Will blanched, but reminded himself: long-term. If talking could up-set Hannibal, then it was better not to. He needed to play along. 

“Willy needs help,” Will murmured. Hannibal's eyes glowed although he didn't move. The silence stretched on, prodding Will to add, “Willy doesn't want to up-set Daddy Hannibal.” 

Hannibal grinned like the devil might when welcoming souls at the gate of hell. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal crooned, long and low. He put the ball-gag back and pulled out a pacifier. Will blushed but was full of resolve. When Hannibal held out the adult-sized pacifier for Will to take, he sucked it into his mouth quickly. Hannibal's eyes were absolutely glowing as he leant over Will. He attached a bulb on a tube to the the head of the pacifier sticking out of Will's mouth. Hannibal pumped the bulb and Will felt the teat of the pacifier in his mouth grow slightly. Again and again Hannibal pumped until it took up most of Will's mouth. 

“Try to spit it out for Daddy,” Hannibal cooed. Will tried, struggling to force it with his tongue past his teeth. “Okay, now relax.” Hannibal pumped it again, then another half pump, “Just to be sure Willy has a nice big pacifier to suck on, just like he wanted.” Hannibal grinned at him, and Will couldn't help it, he glared. Hannibal grinned wider.

 

~~~

 

Unable to do anything physically, and unable to talk, Will hadn't managed to get in much trouble. Hannibal kept touching him, stroking his hear, his neck, his ears, his cheek, down his chest, across his arms and bare right thigh. He was all over him. And unlike whatever charade Hannibal was carrying on to control and humiliate him, the touches were getting increasingly sexual. 

The gag had been removed twice, needing the pressure to be depressed before Hannibal could physically tug it out, and on both occasions a full bottle was fed to Will. His bladder was full again but no force on earth was going to make him wet himself in a diaper while he could help it.

After his second bottle Will had been removed from the high-back chair where he'd been all morning and put on a rug in front of the tv. It was a children's channel for Will to watch, in his diaper and mouth stuffed full of pacifier. Hannibal was sitting nearby reading, occasionally making notes on a notepad in his armchair.

Will had taken the opportunity to study his bandages and then try to move around on the ground. He couldn't even crawl though with only one knee. Hannibal had chuckled as Will kept falling back down as he wriggled across the mat, and had eventually gotten bored. Some of the children's tv shows weren't so bad, and some of it was horrifyingly brain-numbing, depending on what age bracket it was aimed at.

Will heard Hannibal put his book down on the coffee table behind him from where he was splayed out on his tummy, arms underneath his chin. “Is my good little boy ready for another bottle?” Will didn't bother replying, just continued sucking absent-mindedly on his gag. Whatever was in the bottles was filling, he barely felt hungry. 

The hairs on the back of Will's neck stood up as Hannibal moved closer to him, kneeling on all fours above him. “Is my good little boy enjoying his television time?” Hannibal cooed, nuzzling at Will's ear. Will sucked on his pacifier for comfort. Hannibal chuckled and rolled Will over onto his back. “You love your pacifier, don't you?” Hannibal took the head of the pacifier between his fingers and then dragged it back and forwards across Will's lips, the bulge of it not letting it escape from between Will's teeth. He started to tug it up, letting gravity and Will suck it back down, over and over again. There was something inescapably sexual about the act, and Will felt his penis stiffen inside his diaper. He hadn't sexual contact in... days? Weeks? He didn't know how long he'd been here. And his body reacted strongly to the suggestive motion. 

“Does my little Willy want to keep sucking on his pacifier? Or would he prefer a nice, big bottle to fill him up instead? Hm?' 

Will couldn't answer – that's why he chose to wear the gag. He just sucked on his pacifier as Hannibal kept thrusting it back and forth between his lips.

“I think it's bottle time,” Hannibal whispered. “I'll give it right back afterwards, I promise. Maybe I can even something bigger for you to suck on, would you like that?” Will's eyes widened at the obvious sexual taunt. Hannibal just started to stand up, gripping Will underneath the arms and sitting him upright, acting as if everything was normal. From sitting, Hannibal lifted him into his wheelchair and pushed him through to the dining room. 

He was strapped into the high-backed chair in short order and pushed flush to the table. Hannibal slowly depressed the gag and withdrew it. 

“Now, Willy, you have to realise something,” Hannibal said as he left the room, raising his voice as he fetched something from the next room. “I'm a busy man. Adults have things to do. And I can't always be here for every little thing, much as I'd like to be. I've had a friend very kindly make me a contraption to stand in for me on bottle-duty.” He re-entered with a wooden contraption, putting it carefully on the table in front of Will, where his plate might have gone if he were allowed to feed himself. 

Hannibal left again and then came back with a bottle, slipping it into the top of the machine, and drawing it forwards down a channel so the tip of the nipple met Will's lips and the bottle was held on an upwards angle. A hand on the back of the head encouraged Will to lean forward the inch, with the tip in his mouth. Then straps were used around Will's head to keep his face in place, pressed against the bottle. Hannibal screwed the bottle into place with a clamp-like feature and then from below a wooden piece was pushed upwards until Will's chin rested on it. 

Will was clamped into place with no choice but to drink. 

“I'll let you get acquainted with your new toy,” Hannibal said. “I have some business to attend to. If I get back and you've been up to mischief, there'll be consequences.” Before he left Hannibal stood for a minute behind the chair, stroking his fingertips of the delicate skin covering Will's ears, across his eyebrows and down his nose, across his collarbone, and down his shirt, running lightly over his covered nipples. Then he left. 

Will felt so violated and demeaned, and he was wearing a diaper with his erection rubbing up inside it. He was humiliated. He felt the drops leaking onto his tongue from the bottle and drank until it was empty, belly feeling full, bladder feeling fuller. 

After a while of the bottle being empty Will wondered what business Hannibal had to attend to and how much longer would he be. He needed the toilet. 

After several minutes of wriggling Will gave into the inevitable. With a sigh he let his bladder go, emptying itself until the diaper was full. As the piss cooled, Will wriggled again in discomfort. The chin ledge was uncomfortable, and he couldn't move his head back from the nipple even though the bottle was empty. He was bored. 

When Hannibal put his hands on his shoulders from behind, Will flinched violently in surprise, feeling all the straps on his body and head keeping him in place.

“Are we all done?” Hannibal asked. “This works quite well, doesn't it?” Hannibal stroked a hand across Will's clothed nipple again. In his diaper, sopping wet, Will's penis twitched. “Oh my goodness,” Hannibal gasped in badly faked surprise, “Has someone used his diaper?” Hands slid down Will's torso and over the diaper, cupping the fabric to Will's groin. “My, my. Little Willy certainly got the hang of his diaper quickly, didn't he? I thought it would take weeks for you to start to be comfortable going wee-wee like a little boy, but all I needed to do was leave you alone for five minutes, isn't that right?”

Will blushed hotly, feeling tears spike at his eyes. Hannibal had fed him heaps of liquid, and wasn't going to let him use the bathroom until he pissed himself exactly the same as yesterday, or whenever it was he'd last been awake. This was calculated and inevitable, and Hannibal was acting like Will wanted to urinate in a diaper which just made everything worse. 

“I was just coming in here to see if you wanted to go to the potty, and you had already decided to go potty in your diapy. You're a natural, aren't you,” cooed Hannibal, squeezing the diaper over Will's crotch. Will's dick responded happily while above Will's eyes started leaking. “It's nothing to be ashamed of William, lots of people enjoy going potty in a diapy. Especially little boys like you. Is this your first time in a diaper or have you done this before? Is this why didn't want to wear a diaper yesterday? You didn't want me to know how much you loved it?' Hannibal was whispering straight against his ear, warm breath and cool accented voice invading the canal. “Or did you wet yourself on purpose yesterday? So I'd be forced to put you in a diaper? Is this what you wanted?” Hannibal kept squeezing rhythmically, massaging the piss-soaked material against Will's dick. 

“Stop,” Will said around the plastic nipple. “Please.” 

Hannibal's hand stilled but continued applying pressure. “What do you want me to do instead? Do you want me to change you?”

“Yes,” Will pleaded, eyes squeezed shut. “Please.”

“Ask nicely, William. Full sentences.”

“Please change me, Hannibal.” 

“Change your what?” 

Will bit at the nipple in his mouth. “Please change my wet diaper.” 

“Of course, precious,” Hannibal breathed in his ear, stroking his curls back from his face. “Whatever you want.”


	7. Changing

The changing wasn't as bad as Will had expected. Hannibal was purely professional. He laid a plastic blanket out on the floor, laying William down on it after he'd been unstrapped. Then he removed the diaper, wiped him, powdered him and replaced it. It was over quickly. Hannibal had a purely pragmatic side to him from his days in the medical profession that Will could feel as the older man used a wet wipe to move around his engorged penis and testes. The most intimate part was when Hannibal cradled the back of Will's thighs to spread his legs, and Will felt Hannibal's fingers stroke over the soft furred skin before letting him go. Will just looked to the side and went mentally blank until Hannibal got to his feet and announced the ordeal over. 

Once Hannibal had disposed of the rubbish he put Will in the wheelchair and took him back to the day bed. “Time for a nap,” Hannibal said gently. “You've earned it.” 

Once Will was in bed, not even realising until Hannibal withdrew that that had been his chance to bite him, Hannibal offered a choice: drugged water or another needle. Will chose the bottle.

He sucked it down, Hannibal holding it for him again. A side effect of the oral drugging was that it took a while to slip under, almost mimicking natural sleep. Will watched Hannibal put the bottle away from under half-closed lids and then. After Hannibal came back he undid the mitten and expertly massaged Will's lax fingers before drawing the blanket over him. He sat on the bed next to him and stroked his knuckles over the curve of Will's neck. “I was so impressed today,” Hannibal whispered to him. “You did so well. I know there'll be back-sliding, but I hope this progress continues.” 

Will was almost ready to slip under when Hannibal slipped the gag back into Will's mouth. He didn't bother to inflate it past the point of no return, just gripped the base and encouraged Will to suck by thrusting it back and forth. “So you'll sleep better.” Hannibal sighed and smiled to himself. “Look, I'm already spoiling you.” It was to the odd picture of Hannibal smiling down at him fondly that Will fell asleep. 

 

~~~

 

Will woke up and out of reflex checked how much of himself was missing. There was no change. Will slumped back against his pillows and sighed. What was different was that he'd woken with an erection. Twisting his neck around to make sure Hannibal wasn't in sight, Will slipped his freed hand down to creep under his diaper which was when he realised he'd used it during the night. The spilt liquid was body temperature, clearly having been there a while. Will withdrew his hand quickly, remembering Hannibal's taunts from the day before. Under no circumstances did he want to be found masturbating with a full wet diaper. 

Taking a third solution, he pressed his hand over the diaper and cupped his erection as best he could. This made him think of Hannibal doing it the day before though. And still, if he ejaculated, Hannibal would have the evidence when he changed him. 

Will threw a spare pillow off the bed to make himself feel better. 

“Are we having a tantrum? Not in a good mood today?” Hannibal asked from the doorway. “Not in the mood to be my good boy?” 

Will froze. 

“Hm? Did all day yesterday sucking on your pacifier untrain your vocal cords so quickly? Are you going to be my good boy today or not?” 

Hannibal was pushing for an answer. “I need to be changed,” Will blurted.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “My, my, you are obsessed with wetting yourself, aren't you?” 

“No,” Will blushed. “Whatever you drugged me with-”

Hannibal tsked. “Don't blame me for your peculiarities, William.” Then as he went to the dresser and removed the plastic blanket and a fresh diaper he said nonchalantly, “It's a good thing I've been giving you enemas while you're unconscious.” 

Will felt an avalanche of almost every emotion. Anger and shame won out in the end. “You did what? How fuc-” Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. “How dare you do that to me while I'm not awake, that is- what is WRONG with you?”

“Many things, William,” Hannibal purred. He hadn't put the mitten back on as Will slept. He raised Will's naked left hand to his lips, resisting Will's attempt to yank it back, and pressed a kiss to it. “But it doesn't matter, does it, because you're going to be my good boy, aren't you?”

The threat was clear; if Will didn't behave Hannibal would take his other hand. 

“Yes,” Will spat. 

“What's that, Willy?'

“Yes, I'm going to be good,” Will ground out. Fury and hatred burnt in his eyes directed at Hannibal. 

“It's okay if you want to misbehave,” Hannibal smiled, “I don't mind.” He maintained eye contact as he leant forward and licked a stripe up Will's palm. “I can find the positive in any situation.”

Will clenched his fist and tugged his hand back. Hannibal let him. After a moments consideration Hannibal said, “I think the gag first thing today. Let's do everything we can to help you be a good boy. Don't you agree?”

Will grit out another yes. 

Hannibal smiled pleasantly at him. The pacifier gag had fallen out while Will was sleeping. Now Hannibal picked it up off the mattress nearby and put it aside. “Until I've cleaned it... how about this?” From his collection of gags Hannibal held up an intimidating stainless steel contraption. Will leant back, unsure, as Hannibal leant over him. 

Hannibal tutted but sounded amused. “I promise to wash your pacifier as soon as I can so you can have it back.” He inserted the two sides of the gag into Will's mouth and under his teeth then began to open it. “It's like an oral speculum,” Hannibal explained as Will's mouth slowly parted. It was like a reverse gag, keeping him quiet but not blocking his mouth at all. Hannibal left it a reasonable amount apart, enough that he could have slipped a strawberry between Will's lips but not enough to cause jaw strain. 

Will lifted his left hand to feel it, and Hannibal swatted it away. His mitten was put back on in short order. “Such a naughty baby,” Hannibal smiled. Will glared at him.

Hannibal was as matter-of-fact about the changing this time as he was last time. Once again he made no mention of Will's visible arousal. Then Will was strapped into his wheelchair and wheeled next to the kitchen counter as Hannibal set about to make himself lunch. He took a small spray bottle from a drawer, filled it was water and used it to periodically spray Will's mouth with moisture so it didn't dry out. With his teeth pried apart a side effect was that he couldn't swallow and drool slowly started winding its way down his chin. 

“Such a messy baby,” Hannibal cooed at him. Rather than clean him up, Hannibal took two fingers and used Will's chin to wet them before slipping them into Will's mouth and sliding them up and down his tongue. Will made a breathy noise of disagreement. Like the pacifier thrusting yesterday, this was unmistakeably sexual and his body responded accordingly. He was still aroused from this morning and now his erection twitched inside his diaper as Hannibal kept it up, doing it again and again slow and steady while his other hand flipped pages of a cookbook he was perusing.

Once he'd chosen a page Hannibal withdrew his fingers without looking at him and used his curly dark hair to wipe them dry before turning to preheat the oven. 

Will shakes with humiliation and anger. 

He's put back in the high-backed chair and feeding contraption for his first bottle of the day. Hannibal sits across from him eating panfried fish and steamed vegetables, watching him with twinkling eyes as Will sucks on his bottle. 

Will resisted the speculum gag when Hannibal tried to reinsert it. All it took was a reminder in the form of a kiss to the back of his gloved hand and Will parted his mouth willingly. 

Afterwards he's put back in front of the television on the ground. Hannibal reads nearby. Despite so much drug-induced sleep he is exhausted and falls asleep on the rug. 

Hannibal wakes him by shaking his stomach, fingers tracing over his stomach like he's trying to tickle him. Will is wholly disorientated. It's been forever since he's woken somewhere outside the daybed. Hannibal removed the gag to Will's relief, and then feeds him the bottle by crouching next to him and holding it tilted above his face. Will may as well have no legs or arms or hands at all the way Hannibal treats him. 

Then afterwards Hannibal coos at him about having a present. Will is frozen, every muscle tense, until Hannibal brings out the pacifier gag. Will opens for it eagerly, glad to be rid of the speculum. Hannibal inflates it, turns Will onto his stomach and then pats Will's diapered butt. “You cry out as soon as you need to be changed, okay, my little boy?” 

Will is starting to wonder when his saviours are going to show up. He can hop on his good leg. He has the wheelchair, although he can only spin a wheel on one side. He can't crawl. He doesn't know where he is in relation to anything else geographically; they could be in another country for all Will knows. Wills' regularly drugged and whatever food Hannibal is feeding him is probably designed to keep him weak. Still... he has to get out of here. 

Will's plan is to keep playing along, buy more time conscious and more of Hannibal's trust, and then wait for his moment. 

That all goes to hell several days later when Hannibal feeds Will to himself.


	8. Autocannibalism

Hannibal is practically glowing from pleasure. Will is behaving so well. He lets Hannibal feed him and change him, and even calls out when he needs changing. He takes the pacifier gag eagerly to avoid the other gags. He's cooperating by drinking drugged milk in the evenings to put him to sleep. It couldn't be going better. Well, Hannibal could have put the bathing and enemas in the daytime to enjoy with his boy while awake, but honestly he's spoiling him. Hannibal knows Will isn't doing it out of anything but necessity, but repetition is the key to learning. Given a year, Hannibal will have successfully rewired Will's brain. 

Still, Hannibal has almost run out of thigh meat. And his little William is so delicious. So he sets Will up for failure. 

Will is strapped into his chair at the dining table, bottle feeding contraption pushed to the side. Hannibal coos at him that Hannibal has a special surprise for his good boy. He lays down a plate of thinly sliced roasted meat with some mashed vegetables to the side. Will's eyes widen at the size of the serving but he isn't to know that half of it is for Hannibal. 

Hannibal pulls up a chair so that his knee brushes along Will's chair. He eats a slice of the meat, savouring how perfectly seasoned it is. Then he picks up the plastic spoon, feeding William a mouthful of mash. He takes some mash for himself, using his fork. Another piece of meat for himself. Some mash for William. Meat for himself, mash for both. Then he cuts a slice of meat into thirds, carefully sliding a bite-sized piece onto the plastic spoon and lifts it to Will's mouth. 

Will's mental acuity has been dampened, if by nothing else, than repetition and boredom. The Will of the first few days who had had a tantrum upon seeing Hannibal suck the meat from his cooked hand like they were ribs would have instantly known what the meat was. Hannibal doesn't rush to tell him, enjoying the intimacy of sharing a plate with his William. His boy even moans at the rare treat of eating meat. 

Most of them meat is gone, William having had several bites, when Hannibal leans in him to kiss him on the cheek. Will looks at him askance but doesn't react otherwise. Hannibal savours the anticipation. “Such a good boy,” Hannibal coos at him. He knows the condescension grates on Will's nerves. “Such a good boy for his Daddy Hannibal.” He watches Will squirm at the title. Will hates it even more so than he hates so much about the rest of his new lifestyle. “You ate so much of your dinner. But how could you not?” Hannibal rubs a hand over Will's bare thigh. “You are so delicious.” 

Hannibal watches it sink in and Will's eye widen. He glares at Hannibal, eyes spitting fire, nostrils flaring. He leans forward and heaves. 

Hannibal pushes his own chair back in case Will does actually vomit. All Will succeeds in bringing up is spit. Hannibal is thrilled, gently carding Will's hair. Will thrashes away from him. Hannibal wants to laugh and clap his hands as Will begins swearing at him. A dam has been broken inside him and Will is cursing Hannibal to hell and back, calling him a sick freak, wishing death and suffering upon him. 

Hannibal can still hear him as he fetches the needle from the bedroom dresser. Will only gets louder, twisting and thrashing in his restraints as Hannibal draws closer with the needle. 

It's no contest. 

Hannibal will keep him under for a day or so before he performs surgery, and then keep him under for a few days after that as well. To make sure everything is healing as it should. Will's mind is under a great deal of stress and Hannibal doesn't want to risk self-harm as Will fully comes to grips with his situation. The truth of it is the only way Will could hurt Hannibal now is to hurt himself.


	9. Bath

Will wakes up. He's been out for a long time, he can feel it in the way the cogs in his brain turn as if coated in rust. He's in a bath. Hannibal is fully dressed apart from his suit jacket, shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Water is being sponged over Will's chest. Hannibal is singing to him, something foreign. Asian, it sounds like. The water is warm and he's comfortable. He feels cared for. He feels safe. It's nice enough to continue pretending. Will closes his eyes again and lets Hannibal continue to bathe him. It smells like jasmine and lavender. 

“Hello little mister sleepy,” Hannibal says to him softly. “You've been out for a while. I had only planned on several days, but I just couldn't bare to wake you when he looked so sweet sleeping. The good news is that you've healed considerably well. You needed the rest.”

Will looks down as much as he can, some kind of foam pillow restricting his movement. He isn't wearing the bandages on his right wrist or left leg anymore. His left... stump... anymore. His right leg... it's being held out of the water, thigh stretching up the side of the bath. His right leg ends at the knee now. Around his lower thigh is bandages, attached to something on the other side of the bath, keeping it clear of the water. His left leg and right wrist must have healed enough to be exposed to water. He can't bear to look at the naked flesh and the scars there. The bandages were like a limbo, like maybe it was all a magic trick. Seeing the physical proof of where his body parts had been removed was too much. He closed his eyes immediately and tilted his face to the ceiling. 

“Yes, you're healing so well.” Hannibal cooed. “But it was time for you to wake up. I thought you'd enjoy a proper bath. This is a nice way to wake up, isn't it? Such a gentle transition from asleep to awake.” After a minute's silence, Hannibal prods something at his lips. Will jerks his face away. “None of that, or I'll go get a gag this instant. And not a nice one.” Will peers through his eyelashes. It's a bottle full of milk and whatever else Hannibal puts in there. He reaches up without thinking. Hannibal lets him hold it with one hand. His only hand. He's not been allowed to feed himself yet. However, this keeps Hannibal's hands free to stroke up and down his torso as if in massage. 

Will wishes Hannibal had woken him up after the bath. Or not at all. 

When the bottle is empty, Hannibal drains the bath before picking Will up. Will feels small and vulnerable at how easily Hannibal heaves him up into his arms. Although now he weighs a lot less. Hannibal places him on a towel on a thick rug and dries him thoroughly before putting a diaper on him. His mitten is put back on after Hannibal goes over his hand with the towel again. 

Lying on the thick rug feels like he's floating. Will wishes he could fall asleep again. He twitches his thigh muscles, feeling his respective legs move. It doesn't feel real, as if he's been plugged into the sensory feedback of a different body. Will's eyes find his mittened hand. At least he still has that. 

He receives another bottle, this one just water, to distract him as Hannibal changes the bandages on his newly shortened right leg. It's a lot harder to grip in the mitten but by balancing it against his mouth and using his other forearm he manages to drink it all. Hannibal also wraps some protective bandaging around his left leg and then his right wrist once the bottle is done.

The pacifier gag is gently slipped into his mouth. Will gives it a suck out of familiarity. As the nipple inflates in his mouth whatever drugs that remain in his system cause him to flood his diaper. He whimpers, head moving side to side. 

“What's wrong?” Hannibal asks. 

“Thiapa,” Will manages to garble around the gag. 

Hannibal finishes inflating it and then reaches down to cup the soiled diaper. “Good boy!” Hannibal enthuses. “We can just change you now. Good job, little Willy!” 

Will blushes and tried his best to disassociate as his diaper is replaced. Once it's done Hannibal leans over him on all fours, touching their noses together. “Perfect.” Will blinks at him. 

He spends the rest of the day drinking bottles and watching tv and napping. Hannibal doesn't try to feed him solid food and doesn't eat in front of him. 

The next day Hannibal starts testing him again. He has to ask to be changed, even if it's garbled noise around his gag. He has to ask to be be given his bottle. He has to ask anything he wants or needs of 'Daddy Hannibal'. Hannibal starts giving him more bottles. He's being changed every few hours. 

Hannibal holds a bottle out in front of him, gag already having been removed. “What do we say?” 

“Please Daddy Hannibal can I have a bottle?” 

“Why do you want it?” 

Will sighs despite himself. “To make little Willy feel full in his tum-tum.”

Hannibal smiled and handed over the bottle. “As you asked so nicely, yes, you may.” 

It continues in much the same manner with feeding and changing and being forced to beg for things being forced upon him. It prompts Will to say one day, after having thanked 'Daddy Hannibal' for his bottle, “I'm bored.” It comes out whiny and juvenile but Hannibal looks up. 

“Well I have lots of fun games and toys for you to play with,” Hannibal says. “Would you like to see some of them?” 

Will nods yes and lets Hannibal reinsert the gag before inflating it.

Hannibal brings out a doll, a puzzle with 15 pieces and a string of beads. “This is Dolly,” he introduces, “and a puzzle for my clever boy. And this,” he holds up the beads, “are very special. Only very special boys get to play with them.” 

Will reaches out, intrigued, but Hannibal lifts them away. “Turn over.” Will blinks at him, giving a confused suck to his pacifier. “Do as you're told, William.” 

Will uses his elbows to turn his torso onto his front. He looks over his shoulder, concerned as Hannibal undoes the sides of his diaper and exposes his bottom. It's powdered and dry but Hannibal shushes him when Will wriggles uncomfortably. Hannibal retrieves a tube from his suit jacket and uses the liquid on the beads, coating them fully. Then he takes the string, pushing the first bead against Will's anus. Will jumps and moves his legs uselessly. 

“Hush, sweets, you'll enjoy this. This is a very fun game.” Hannibal slides the first bead in, Will giving a grunt. Then the second, another and another. Despite inserting things in his bottom Hannibal touched the beads mostly, leaving Will relatively untouched. Maybe that's why Will cooperates until Hannibal pushes all six inside. 

Hannibal redoes the diaper, giving Will a pat on the bottom. “Good boy. That wasn't difficult, was it?” 

Will still didn't understand what the game was meant to be, and then he felt the beads start to vibrate slightly. It was barely perceptible but Will could feel them moving inside him. He makes confused noises up at Hannibal, pushing onto his elbows to raise his head further to make eye contact. 

“You play with your dolly or puzzle, and we'll see about how some more toys in the future.” 

Will studies the doll, plastic and mass-produced with blonde ringlets, and does the puzzle several times, taking him ages with one mittened hand, to try to take his mind off the buzzing in his bottom. Over time the feeling accumulates and Will finds himself moving his hips very deliberately, trying to rub his dick through his diaper and feel the floor underneath. Hannibal is in the kitchen, easily able to check on him but out of sight at the moment. 

Will grabs the plastic doll and shoves it between his legs before humping over it, trying to gain decent friction against his desperately weeping erection. 

“Willy!” Hannibal scolds from the doorway. “That's not what dolls are for!” 

Will slumps to the ground in defeat, doll crushed beneath him. Strong hands roll him off it, taking the doll away. And then the puzzle. Then he's pushed onto his front again. “I'm very disappointed in you,” Hannibal over-acts as he undoes Will's diaper. “Using your toys like that.” Hannibal grips the string that protrudes from William's behind and begins to tug the beads out one by one, Will's hips giving a jerk each time. Will gives a high-pitched whine as it increases his lust levels. By the time the final one is tugged out of his rim he feels like his skin is buzzing with electricity. He unconsciously parts his thighs, tilting his hips back. He wants Hannibal to reinsert them and do it all over again. Instead Hannibal spanks him twice before redoing the diaper. “No more nice toys for you.” 

Will sucks his pacifier furiously. 

“Now it's time for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left a comment or even just a kudos. Feel free to comment with feedback, I really appreciate it.


	10. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for the slightest bit of feminisation as a tool for humiliation.

Will wakes up the next day and he feels a little crazy. Yesterday had been odd and with the 'toys' and Hannibal acting like everything was normal even as things became less and less normal. Hannibal had strapped his arms to the bed once he'd fallen asleep and so he can't do anything about the angry morning erection he can feel in his diaper. Maybe it had never gone down during the night. 

This is deliberate, he knows that. This is all part of Hannibal trying to break him and have Will accept full power and control over him. What would Will do orgasm right now? 

He's experienced the stick, and now Hannibal is dangling the carrot in front of him. Now there's not just consequences for being a bad boy, Hannibal can reward him for being a good boy – more so that letting him choose his own gag and not feeding him human meat. Will mentally prepares himself for the choice Hannibal is giving to him. The idea of Hannibal getting him off makes his stomach feel squiggly. Is he desperate enough? This man took his legs, his hand... he's trying to take all control over his body, and this is just another aspect of it. Will knows all that and yet it all seems so far away from the immediate experience of his hips jerking helplessly in bed and knowing how masterfully Hannibal can touch him. 

Hannibal enters the room shortly, cooing at his little boy being awake. Will kicks what remains of his legs helplessly. Hannibal peels the blanket back, taking in Will's form strapped down to the bed, arms tied to the sides of his torso so he can't reach his diaper with them. It lets Hannibal study all of him, all that's left, at his leisure. Will clamps his mouth shut and stares at the ceiling as the minutes drag on. He gasps but keeps looking at the ceiling, part of him hopeful and part of him dying as Hannibal pushes his singlet up to his collarbone. Hannibal is changing his singlets as he sleeps, always fresh and new in the morning. 

“Do you like your new singlet?” Hannibal coos at him. “Isn't it a pretty, pretty pink for a pretty boy like yourself?” He lifts the hem so Will can see. This is a new sort of humiliation. Infantilisation and feminisation. Will returns to glaring at the ceiling. Getting no response, Hannibal continues, “I like it.” He strokes his hands down Will's chest. “It matches your pretty pink nipples, doesn't it?” Will's mouth breaks open and he gasps as Hannibal pinches at his nipples. He's so over-sensitive his dick leaks at the touch. 

“Please,” Will begs. He's begging the devil and he doesn't care. 

“Please what?” 

“Please make me cum.” Will refuses to make eye contact. 

Hannibal gasps theatrically. “Make you cum? As in orgasm? Where did my little boy learn such grown up words? Are you hard again little Willy?” Hannibal reaches down to cup his tented diaper. “My, my, my. I never thought you'd love being in a diaper this much.” 

“It's not-!”

“No? I've put you in a diaper and you've been hard ever since.” Hannibal massages the diaper and Will thrusts his hips up helplessly. 

“Please Daddy Hannibal,” he cries out. It makes him blush but he can't think clearly like this. He's called him that before. Who cares. He'd being manipulated and it's working, of course it's working, Hannibal has removed parts of him and forced him to drink from bottles and piss in a diaper, of course the manipulation is working. Will just wants to cum. A brief reprieve. That's not too much to fucking ask for in this hellish fucking situation, is it? 

Hannibal's eyes are glowing like coals as he looks down over Will's body, squirming and bandaged. “You really are something special, William,” he murmurs. The he orders, “Call me Daddy again. Beg.”

Will can feel his face is bright red. He reminds himself he hasn't orgasmed in approximately a month according to his internal clock although it could be much longer depending on how long Hannibal keeps him unconscious. On top of that, Hannibal keeps touching him. This is Hannibal's doing. It's not his fault. He's been set up like a rat in a maze. He's eating the poisoned cheese but he's been starved. “Please Daddy, touch me. Make me cum. Please.” 

Hannibal is panting through his nose, and when Will looks at him he sees the doctor's pants are tented. It makes Will feel powerful. He has some control here. Will spreads his thighs. “Please, Daddy.” 

Hannibal looks imperceptibly torn but to Will it's a billboard. Will feels that this wasn't part of the plan; something like this involving sexual desperation was deliberate, but Will begging Hannibal directly... maybe he thought Will's pride would hold out for longer, or Will wouldn't be so motivated by sexual desire. Maybe he never imagined Will would approach Hannibal directly and act so wantonly. It doesn't matter, Will can feel an orgasm in his immediate future and lets himself moan as he rocks back and forth on the bed, cock grinding in his cushy diaper. 

Hannibal abruptly leaves the room and Will feels his power and orgasm slip away. 

Hannibal comes back quite a while later. Will is no closer to orgasm, just having leaked a sticky mess all over himself. Will senses weakness; Hannibal regained control of the situation, but Will is sure Hannibal needed to masturbate in order to achieve it. Will feels heady with his newfound ability to manipulate his captor. 

Hannibal thrusts a bottle into Will's mouth and holds it there until Will has finished it several minutes later. Hannibal smiles at Will after studying the empty bottle and Will knows he's missing something. 

“Daddies don't touch their naughty little boy's naughty areas, William,” Hannibal explains to him. He pulls out the spidergag from the drawer and thumbs Will's chin to encourage him to spread his mouth open for it. Will turns his head to the side. Hannibal tuts him. 

“Please, Daddy, I want my pacifier,” Will whimpers. 

“Now, now,” Hannibal smirks, “don't think using that tone will get you what you want, Willy. Open.” Will keeps his lips clamped shut. “You have ten seconds, and then there will be consequences for being a bad boy.” 

Will opens his mouth after barely a moment of deliberation. There is no choice. Hannibal slides it in behind his teeth, making sure the metallic legs sit comfortably away from Will's cheeks, looking almost like whiskers. “Good boy,” Hannibal croons.

Will shivers as Hannibal starts to hum, rubbing his hands up and down Will's arms, across his bared torso, and over his thighs. He's just dragging his fingertips lightly over his skin, raising goosebumps, and then teasingly drags a fingertip over the top of Will's diaper. “Daddies don't touch little boys like that. Not unless little boys deserve it,” Hannibal murmurs, fingers moving over every inch of him. “And even then, it's not good for little boys to be thinking about such grown-up things. Not good for you at all. There's the chance Daddy's little boy will turn into an insatiable little slut and never be satisfied, no matter how much Daddy touches him.” Will shivers at the voice, so cool, so fascinated yet detached. “Do you want me to touch you, William?”

Will groans and whimpers behind his gag in encouragement. 

“Naughty boy.” Hannibal spanks Will's erection several times, barely firm enough to feel it through the diaper. Will groans, eyes wide in shock at the treatment, breathing heavily. “Do you know what I think will take your mind off your naughty little cock?” Hannibal pinches at Will's bulge and Will tried to twist away without legs or free arms to help him. “I think it's time, Will,” Hannibal looks straight into Will's eyes, “for you to move to your permanent bedroom.”


	11. Rocking Horse

The so-called permanent bedroom is done in light yellow. There's a large crib, a changing table and several other odd pieces of furniture. There's a set of shelves with some children's toys and books. There's a nightlight plugged in at the wall. 

Hannibal hasn't put him in the wheelchair, Will is tucked into one arm, resting on Hannibal's hip like an overgrown toddler. It means he can see everything in the room. Also that he's drooling out his gag onto Hannibal's expensive shirt. 

An odd piece of furniture is a curved piece of wood low to the ground that has padded sections. Nearby is a rocking horse with what looks like a broken seat and lots of straps. Hannibal puts him face down on the curved wood. It's sort of like an 'S' with Will's hips hoisted up on a padded curve and his chest resting on the polished incline, head resting on the plateau, also padded, that helps keep him from slipping down. Hannibal takes two straps attached to the sides and slips them around Will's thighs, neither leg long enough to reach the ground anymore. They're tightened around the top of Will's thighs, cupping his cheeks, which Hannibal lingeringly runs his thumbs along. Will manages to get his hand on the ground to give himself some leverage. 

“Huhn-baa,” he says, trying to get the other man's attention. Will feels distinctly uncomfortable. 

Hannibal is too busy undoing his diaper at the sides, letting it hang open at the crux of his legs to reply. Now Will's bare bottom is the highest part of his body, pointing at the doctor behind him. 

Will continues moaning, trying to voice his displeasure. Hannibal fetches some gloves and lubricant, covering two fingers and then swirling them around Will's hole. “Relax, William. This is for your own good. You need your mind taken off your naughty little wee-wee, remember?” Hannibal continues the motion, a kind of massage that Will relaxes under because his stupid body associates Hannibal softly touching him with niceness now. 

When Hannibal first penetrates him with a single digit Will groans out long and low at the invasion, drooling over his padded pillow. It doesn't hurt and Hannibal works over him over for several long, diligent minutes before inserting his second finger. What feels like ten minutes later a third finger is added and now Will feels the stretch he'd expected, whimpering high in his throat. 

“Is that enough, sweetheart? You're not focusing on your pee-pee anymore, are you?” 

Mentioning his dick brings his attention back to it, and to Will's shame his dick is as hard and leaking as ever. If Hannibal's going to fuck him and force him to orgasm on the cannibal's dick then he really wishes the smug bastard would just get it over with. 

Instead something thick and rubber prods at his entrance. It slides inside with only a little encouragement and Will gasps and moans to feel the thick bulb enter him and a flared oval base settle at his entrance. The plug is made of a heavy material, and Will can feel the base pressing against his entrance under the pull of gravity. Hannibal redoes the diaper and unstraps Will's thighs. 

Then Will is picked up and placed on the rocking horse. The seat is not broken, but there's a piece missing in the centre. His left hand is attached to the handle of the horse by the head, strap tightening around his mittened wrist. Once again his legs are strapped to this new piece of furniture. The rocking horse is almost child-sized but with his shortened legs his longer right leg sits a few inches off the ground. His right arm is crossed against his chest and Hannibal uses some spare bandage to wrap it in place. 

During moments like this, sitting silently while Hannibal wraps him up in bondage, Will feels like he should make some effort to escape. But he's already tied down and his legs are uneven. So he's forced for lack of a second option to sit pliantly as Hannibal places him in as much bondage as he likes. 

“Isn't it a lovely horse, Willy?” Hannibal is cooing at him as he does the straps. “Such a handsome horse for a handsome boy. I don't think you're ready to play on it properly, but this is nice for the meantime.” The curve of the horse's neck is wide and high and Will sits with his diaper and stomach pressed against it, lending him much-needed stability. He winces at the cold as his own saliva drips onto his chest. “And it even moves so little boys don't need to worry about rocking back and forth!” Hannibal picked up a remote from the toy shelves and activated the horse. 

Slowly the horse started to move back and forth, machine in its body tilting it while Will holds on. When the rear raised he was pressed forwards, dick rubbing against the horse's neck and when the head tilted up, he moved backwards slightly and felt the butt plug moving within him. Back and forth, to and fro, at a gentle lolloping pace. 

Will looked at Hannibal, panicked. “Don't worry, Willy,” Hannibal said, “the batteries will last for hours. So Daddy can go and deal with boring adult stuff, and Willy can play with his new toy for as long as he likes,” Hannibal took a moment to drink in Will's reaction. “No need to fret though, little one, I've got a nanny cam pointed straight at you. So I'll be able to keep an eye on you, even in my office.” Hannibal knelt down in front of the horse, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Will's forehead and then staying close, scenting his hairline. 

Hannibal speaks quiet and low, lips moving against Will's skin, “And if you orgasm without Daddy's permission... well.” Hannibal pulls back to make eye contact. “That'll be concerning for Daddy, and he'll have to do something to make sure it doesn't happen again. Daddy doesn't want his good little boy turning into a cum-obsessed slut, does he? No, no, no,” Hannibal sung at him, low and mocking. 

Will garbled out panicked noises that were meant to mean, 'So I can't cum on this fucking sex horse!?' But Hannibal just smirked, kissed him again and left, closing the door behind him. Will heard it lock from the outside and looked up into the nanny cam's dark lens. 

 

~~~

 

It wasn't hard not to cum, the rocking never increased to a truly stimulating pace, but knowing he wasn't allowed to just made Will all the more aware of how close he was, even as it remained out of reach. He was sweating, singlet also dampened by his saliva, mouth dry, when Hannibal came back. 

Will felt a little crazy. Like he didn't know himself. He'd pissed his diaper a little while ago, and every time he slid forwards an inch or so and felt his dick squelch against the soaked fabric, he felt a little bit crazier. The butt plug was tickling his prostate and stimulating his entrance like mad. His nipples physically ached, feeling too over sensitised for his soaked singlet. He couldn't scratch an itch at his forehead. He couldn't do anything. 

He was trapped in a sexualised water-drop torture. He could only sit and take the stimuli. 

When Hannibal came back he slumped in relief. He was making all sorts of pathetic, needy noises. 

“Oh dear,” Hannibal cooed. “Was this too much fun for little Willy's first time?” 

If Will's arms had been free he would have reached for Hannibal, reduced to breathy begging noise. 

Hannibal took longer than necessary to stop the horse and then to remove Will from it. He put Will over the curved wood again, Will slumped and quivering. 

“We've used out diaper,” Hannibal praised as he undid it, letting it hang, half-trapped under the front of Wills' crotch. Hannibal fingered the base of the plug. “And did our new toy take our mind off our naughty pee-pee?” Hannibal eased the wide curve of the plug's bulb in and out of Will's rim, letting the thickest part stretch his hole and then watching as Will's channel sucked it back in, Will thrashing and moaning beneath the treatment. Hannibal chuckled. “I see. We love our new toy. Don't worry, I'll be sure to remember.” Hannibal removed the plug entirely, setting it aside. Hannibal redid the diaper so he could pick Will up, balancing him on his hip without ruining his suit. “Let's try our changing table, shall we?” 

Will was gently laid down on it, Hannibal using a strap across the chest to keep him still. He removed the wet diaper and wiped Will down as apathetic as ever. But instead of a new diaper, Hannibal rested his weight on his hands at the end of the table by Will's hips. 

“Now what are we going to do with this?” Hannibal asked, looking straight into Will's eyes. Between their chests Will's erection stood, purple and dewy. Will's heavy breath filled the air between them, aroused by fear and lust in equal measure. Hannibal flicked the erection with his fingers, watching it bounce back to its original position. “Why is this? Did you like your new toy this much? Or was it that you were sitting, grinding yourself into your used diaper? Is the feeling of warm piss soaking into your skin what arouses you so deeply, William?” Hannibal gently stroked the exposed delicate skin where leg met groin. “It is a problem. I don't want your fetishes to control you, William. You could get diaper rash. You could fixate on it and become obsessed. Mentally and physically, you must control your urges, William. Maybe I could help you, as a psychiatrist...” Hannibal pursed his lips thoughtfully, tilting his head.

Will waited, mouth forced open and useless, waiting for Hannibal to announce his fate. As if it weren't pre-determined. As if Hannibal truly believed his wet diapers were arousing to him.

When Hannibal's eyes raked up his body, landing on Will's eyes, his own glowing crimson with intent, Will knew he was in trouble. 

“I have just the thing to help you, my boy,” Hannibal smiled.


	12. Playmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the chapter for possible squick are in the end notes.

'Help' was another boy- well, a man. A man acting like a child, like Will was forced to, although Will didn't know ultimately whether the man had consented or been mentally broken. This man had all his limbs which made Will seethe inside with irrational jealousy. 

The man-boy's name was Matthew, and then man who called himself Matthew's papa was greeted by Dr Lecter as a Dr Chilton. 

“Why doesn't he have any legs, daddy?” Matthew asked, sprawled out on the ground at Dr Chilton's feet. 

“Now Matty, it's rude to point,” Chilton admonished. He turned to Hannibal. “Why doesn't he have any legs?” 

Hannibal leant down, hands on his knees to speak to Matthew, “Because Willy can be a very naughty little boy. When you misbehave does your daddy take some of your things away sometimes?” 

Matthew nodded, clutching his stuffed toy closer to his chest. 

“Well Willy was misbehaving very badly, so I took some of Willy's things away. He's a very, very good boy now, though. Aren't you, Willy?” Hannibal straightened up to tweak Will's nose. Will frowned over his inflated pacifier.

'You fucking ate me!” he wanted to scream. Hannibal had filled him with bottles before inflating the gag until Will's cheeks bulged out slightly before their company had arrived, so now there was no reason to remove the gag until company left. 

Even Chilton, pervert that he obviously was, wouldn't be okay with cannibalism, would he? 

“That's a bit much, isn't it?” Chilton asked in a half-whisper to Hannibal, nodding to Will's stumped legs. 

“It proved to be highly motivating.” Hannibal gave Will a long look. “And it continues to be, when I need it.” 

Chilton shrugged, instantly dismissing it. “What are we having for lunch? You always make the best food, Lecter.” 

Will was put in his chair at the table although his gag wasn't removed so it was mostly so Hannibal could keep an eye on him. Chilton and Hannibal chatted about new developments in psychiatry and their individual work as they ate their pork with Waldorf salad. Chilton exulted praise over the meal. Will stared at the meat, wondering what the chances of it actually being pork were. Matty crawled around the floor as the 'adults' ate, occasionally sucking on one of the two full bottles provided. He cried out in a babyish voice, “Diapy wet-wet papa!” towards the end of the meal. 

“Before you change him,” Hannibal interrupted as Chilton made to stand, “May I change him? In front of our Willy here, just to give Willy a demonstration of how a good baby acts when having his soiled diaper changed?” 

Chilton frowned, suspicious. “I don't leave my boy alone with other men, Lecter.” 

Hannibal shrugged. “Then by all means you can use Willy's changing table, but may I bring the baby to watch?” 

Chilton narrowed his eyes but then after a moment's deliberation nodded. “Is this why you invited us over, Lecter? To show your boy what a good boy my Matty is?” 

Hannibal chuckled. “I'd be lying if I didn't say it was part of the reason.” 

“I'm insulted, Lecter. I thought it was purely for the pleasure of my company.” He waited, fingers tapping on the back of his chair as Hannibal undid Will's straps and lifted him to his hip, cradling him securely. “Come on, boy,” Chilton called. Matty crawled after them as Hannibal directed Chilton to Will's bedroom or as the doctors called it, Will'ys nursery. 

Matty willingly sat himself on the table and leant back, waiting for Chilton to slide his shorts down his legs and over his shoes, then unabashedly hooking his hands behind his knees, feet dangling over his wet diaper as he waited to be changed. 

Will felt a sneer distorting itself around his gag. He couldn't imagine eagerly spreading his legs in the air, waiting for a man to change him on an over-sized changing table in a pretend nursery. Will did it out of necessity. Out of survival. Watching Matthew do it calmly and with a small smile on his face as he tracked Chilton's movements made him feel unsteady inside. Everyone was acting like this was normal. Chilton praised Matty in front of their audience and Hannibal joined in about how well behaved and well trained he was. Will hadn't heard Hannibal speak to anyone else but him like that before. Before Chilton and Matthew, Will had had Hannibal's undivided attention and now, watching Hannibal coo at this man pretending to be a toddler, Will felt incredibly envious. He wanted Matty and Chilton to leave. 

Chilton finished changing Matthew and lifted the used diaper, stuffed with the used wipe. “Where's your bin, Lecter?” 

“Nevermind, Chilton. Just leave it there. I need to change Willy, and I'll throw them out at the same time.”

Chilton looked askance at that but put the rubbish down, helping Matty back into his shorts and down off the table. The other doctor strode back to the lounge without waiting to check Matty was crawling after him. Matty's fresh diaper made crinkling noises as he scampered out of the room after his papa. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Will. “Are you going to continue to behave?” Hannibal asked. Will nodded, a little tilt of his head. Hannibal lay him out on the table, the used diaper brushing at Will's hip. He used his mitten to swipe it away so it wasn't touching him. Hannibal chuckled. 

'I haven't used my diaper,' Will tried to garble out. 

Hannibal ignored him as he strapped him to the table, using a second strap that Will hadn't known existed so he was pinned at both stomach and biceps. Hannibal peeled the clean diaper away, humming. He disposed of it in the bin that he fetched back out of the closet and then picked up the used diaper. Will watched, eyes wide as Hannibal opened it up, disposing of the used wipe with a twitch of his nose. 

Will groaned in protest, head up as far as it would go, shaking it wildly as Hannibal placed the used diaper on him. His stumps kicked out, his remaining knee connecting with Hannibal's waist. Hannibal gripped Will's knee and used it to tilt his hips up by pushing it back towards his chest. Will cried out in horror as the soaking, cooled diaper was fastened tightly around his hips. Will continued thrashing and groaning as Hannibal cooed at him about being a good boy. 

Bad enough wearing a diaper full of his own piss, or a diaper at all, but now... Will felt the tears on his face before he realised he was crying. 

“It's just an experiment, little one,” Hannibal crooned. “I need to see if it's just marinating in your own urine that makes your peepee hard, or whether any piss will do if you can feel it in your diaper. This is just so I can help you get better, sweetheart, so I can better understand your problem so I can help you.” 

He unstrapped Will and fended off any stray limb as he picked him up, bouncing Will on his hip. Will sobbed as the motion ground his crotch into the used diaper. Hannibal shushed him, continuing to bounce him and holding him close. Will burrowed into Hannibal's neck with the familiar clean smell and let the tears come. 

When they re-emerged, Will still with tears dripping down his face, Chilton commented nastily, “He does need help with learning how to have his diaper changed, doesn't he?” Chilton came over, pinching at Will's exposed thigh, “It's just a diaper, little boy.” Will burrowed in closer to Hannibal as Chilton chuckled. 

Will couldn't bare to look at Chilton or Matty for the rest of the visit. They didn't know, but Will did. Matty tried to get him to play when they were plopped down together on the carpet as the doctors enjoyed several sippers of port. Will refused, turning his head away. He couldn't bare to look at the person whose piss was soaking into skin, cradling his crotch at that moment. 

Once the visitors had left after a drawn-out goodbye, Hannibal wasted no time in placing Will on Hannibal's armchair and reaching a hand down the front of Will's diaper. “No erection,” Hannibal noted. “So it's only your own piss.” 

Hannibal removed the gag and gave him a bottle. After taking a sip Will pleaded, “Please Daddy, change me.” 

“Do you want to be changed, little boy? Is your diaper full?” 

Will nodded, face crumpled. 

“Then I'll change you. Easy as that, Willy.” Will circled his arms around Hannibal's neck as he carried him to the nursery. Will had never been happier to be in a diaper before as he felt it's dry softness against his powdered skin. Awful as it was, he felt genuinely grateful to Hannibal for changing him. Hannibal had kissed his forehead and Will let him, emotionally exhausted. “Now I know how to help you get better,” Hannibal told him in a low, comforting voice. “You're not focused on piss itself. You're focused on the feeling of having used your diaper. I can't take a little baby like you out of diapers. So we're just going to have to teach you that using your diaper means you need to get changed, not try to masturbate with it. I think it'll be a tough lesson for a little diaper-loving piss baby like yourself to learn, but don't worry. I have all sorts of toys to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Frederick Chilton and Matthew Brown show up for a playdate. They are shown in a consensual daddy/little boy relationship. Will's unable to communicate with them and doesn't receive help. Hannibal puts a used diaper on Will to humiliate him. Will's also verbally humiliated by Hannibal and Chilton.


	13. Chapter 13

'Toys to help' Hannibal had said. The next morning after a bottle he lay Will down on the floor of the nursery. He wasn't wearing a singlet today, only his freshly changed diaper and the spider-gag again. Will's forearms were crossed over his chest, creating a square, and then bandaged from elbow to elbow to keep that like that before Hannibal stretched them over his head, a strap tying them off to a piece of furniture so Will couldn't bring his arms down. Then Will's upper thighs were sandwiched together, bandage tying them in place. It left him absolutely exposed and helpless. His chest was stretched out, back curve more pronounced due the stretch of his arms as if he were offering his torso. He had no way to cover himself or stop Hannibal from doing whatever he pleased. 

Hannibal took a moment to study him. He didn't touch him but his gaze was so heavy Will broke out in goosebumps regardless. “Good,” Hannibal murmured. He went to the dresser, Will tracking him desperately, and returned with the 'toys'. 

“These are just for you, Willy,” Hannibal said. Will had no idea what they were... well the long thick rubber-covered phallic-shaped item with a flared base he could figure out. But Hannibal also held several other items, laying them out on Will's chest as if it were a table. “Now, you're just a new baby so I won't over whelm you by using them all at once. But we can try them all and see which ones you find the most... motivating. These are designed to provide negative stimulus. What I plan to do is wait until you use your diaper and then use them to negatively reinforce your sexual arousal. Hopefully, in time, you'll learn that you should call out for Daddy as soon as you use your diaper, and not sit in your own waste finding it pleasurable.” 

Will shook his head, cheeks flushing. He didn't like the diapers, or sitting in used diapers... he was just aroused sometimes and he was never not in a diaper. He knew on a logical level that Hannibal knew these facts and had deliberately engineered the situation so he could provide 'negative stimuli' and act like he was doing Will a favour while simultaneously humiliating him. Another part of him that felt small and helpless while Hannibal knelt above him acting clinical and matter-of-fact felt like he had to convince Hannibal he didn't like the feeling of his used diapers, as if he'd mislead Hannibal. If it wasn't true, why was Hannibal acting like it was fact so consistently? He had had erections while sitting in his wet diapers. 

No, of course not. He took your hand, Will reminded himself, he forced you to wear someone else's diaper. He's a serial killer. He doesn't know you better than you know yourself. Still, the self doubt was crushing for what it meant. Hannibal was weaselling inside his brain. 

“Don't look so up-set, Willy. I know you're just a baby. These are all completely safe for you,” Hannibal crooned. “So here's what we're going to do today. We're going to fill you up with yummy bottles and wait for you to use your diaper. As soon as you do, I'll stimulate you with one of your toys until you're changed, and then I'll turn the stimulus off. I'll be paying close attention, so don't pretend you haven't wet yourself so you can sit in your wet filthy sopping diaper for longer, understand?” 

Will blushed, shame leaking into every pore. He felt tears escape the edge of his eyes. 

Hannibal shushed him, gently wiping the tears away. Will watched as Hannibal brought the moisture to his mouth, licking it away. 

“Don't cry, baby, it's for your own good.” Hannibal fingered the toys on Will's chest. “Why don't we start with these?” Hannibal picked up two ring-like objects, holding them up for Will to see. “These go on your nipples.” Hannibal brushed the cool metal across Will's nipples, watching them pucker. He placed the rings around the areola before tightening them by twisting them, the circumference closing until just the nub was squeezed tightly, taut and pink like pencil erasers. Will whimpered at the constriction. It hurt a little already. He had no idea what Hannibal meant by turning them on but it was inevitable he'd find out. 

Hannibal cooed at him, reaching out to flick at the nubs with his fingernails. Will squirmed and whimpered which just made Hannibal's smile grow. “Do you like that, baby?” 

Will shook his head even as he felt his dick twitch. 

“Let's get you another yummy bottle,” Hannibal said. He knelt over Will's ribcage to untie the arm bondage and Will looked to the side as Hannibal's crotch filled his vision. Will sighed in relief when Hannibal left his personal space but regretted it when Hannibal started to untie his legs, scraping his fingernails across the exposed area and cooing at Will as if he were tickling him. 

Will was carried to the dining table on Hannibal's hip and put in his regular chair before being strapped in and having his gag removed. The feeding contraption was placed in front of him and Will's head strapped into it. Hannibal returned shortly with a bottle, slipping it inside, making sure it was clamped into place with the nipple in Will's mouth. Hannibal didn't leave immediately, caressing Will. He ran his hands through Will's hair the way he knew Will liked, Will's eyelids fluttering without his control. Then he 'checked on' the nipple clamps, twisting them back and forth and tugging on them even as Will whined around his bottle. Then Hannibal 'checked on' Will's diaper, squeezing the outside crotch and then in a move that made Will inhale sharply, sliding his hand from Will's stomach down into the diaper, cupping Will's genitals. Will's dick began to harden immediately as Hannibal fondled him. 

“Still dry,” Hannibal told him, removing his hand. Hannibal left the room to do small chores around the house but didn't leave Will to finish an entire bottle on his own without 'checking' that the nipples clamps were still on and his diaper was still dry. 

During his third bottle, the fourth of the day, Will felt his stomach give a warning that he was full. He was desperately keeping control of his bladder although that was full as well, trying to keep what control he had over the situation. But after finishing the third bottle Will knew he couldn't take another bottle. As Hannibal switched out the bottle for a new one, Will let himself give up control and wet himself. 

“Went potty, Daddy Hannibal,” Will murmured before Hannibal could strap the new bottle into his mouth. Hannibal appeared to ignore him, pushing the new bottle's nipple into his mouth. “Daddy!” Will said around the nipple. After he was strapped in again, Hannibal announced he was going to 'check on' Will again as if Will had never made the announcement. 

Hannibal spent a moment playing with the clamps and scraping his fingernails over Will's bright red nipples before slipping his hand down to Will's diaper, Will whining and whimpering the entire time. Hannibal gasped as if surprised when his hand encountered wetness. 

“Have you gone potty?” Hannibal asked. “And you didn't tell me?” 

“I did tell you!” Will said best he could around the leaking nipple. 

Hannibal's hand went in his pocket and Will felt his nipples start to ache as if being burnt. Will clenched all the muscles in his chest and whimpered. The burning didn't let up even though the nipple clamps felt body temperature. If anything the feeling accumulated, making Will gave a high-pitched whine as his nipples felt like they were getting hotter. 

“Are they working?” Hannibal asked rhetorically. “Can Willy feel them?” 

“Yesh!” Will bit at the nipple in his mouth. 

“Is Willy going to be a good boy and ask Daddy to change him so his naughty nipples will stop hurting?” 

“Yesh! Please change mee!” 

The setting on the clamps changed and Will began to feel the heat start to come in waves. It was a distinctly more bearable feeling although Will wriggled under it all the same. 

“Do you want to Daddy to change you?” 

“Yesh, yesh, I wan' Daddy to change me!” 

“Does little Willy not like having his nipples electrified?” 

Will wriggled desperately, barely moving in his straps even as more liquid ran into his mouth. Will felt his bladder go again and sobbed at the humiliation of it.

“Daddy will change you, precious.” Hannibal unstrapped him casually as if Will's nipples weren't being heated by zaps of electricity. He carried him carefully into the nursery, making sure Will's chest didn't make contact with himself. 

“Please change me, Hannibal. Make it stop!” Will begged as he lay on the changing table and Hannibal strapped him down. 

“Shush, little one. That's not even the highest setting. It's doing you no harm.” Hannibal took his time getting out a new diaper and disposing of the old one. He wiped Will thoroughly, using extra wipes to draw it out. 

“You're doing this on purpose,” Will whined. 

Hannibal met his glare. “This is to make sure the negative reinforcement is working.” Hannibal cupped Will's dick, squeezing it lightly. “See how you're not fully erect? It's doing its job.” 

Will threw his head back. He felt like nipples were being squeezed and roasted in an oven. “Please get them off of me!” 

“That's not for you to decide,” Hannibal answered before taking out the remote, letting Will see him merely holding it before turning it off. Will slumped onto the padded table, relieved. He moaned as Hannibal played with the deactivated rings, twisting and tugging on them. He gasped, back arching as blood flowed back into the tips when Hannibal unscrewed the rings one by one. 

“Since you asked, I've taken the rings off. But now you need a different toy as we continue the lesson today.” 

Will moaned pathetically. “Please no more drinks, Hannibal, I'm full.” 

Hannibal skimmed his hands over Will's stomach, pressing down in places. “Nonsense, you can take much more liquid. If you're getting full very quickly, try not to suck so much so quickly.” Hannibal tutted. “This is why you need a Daddy to teach you, Willy. You have no self control.” 

“I do!”

“No control over your bladder, no control over your erections, no control over your suck reflex.” 

“You fucking liar-” 

Hannibal slapped a hand over Will's mouth. He didn't say anything except, “Rude.” He left, Will still not wearing a new diaper and strapped down unable to free himself with his mitten. 

When Hannibal came back with a needle Will felt a cold river of fear rush through his veins. “No! Hannibal, I'm sorry. You can put the rings back on me, I understand-”

Will struggled best he could as Hannibal inserted the needle into his arm. “This is for your own good,” Hannibal said as he depressed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Will woke up groggy. The needle made him wake up differently than the drugged milk he'd been drinking for weeks. He was much more out of it, lights too bright. 

Will was in his crib like he had been the last several mornings. It was a new layer of humiliation to sleep in a crib but on top of the diapers it was barely a drop in the ocean. It took him a few minutes to remember the why but when he did he began frantically looking himself over. 

Legs as they had been, asymmetrical, left hand still attached. His right arm didn't end at the wrist anymore, it ended in a cap of bandages at the elbow. 

Will slumped in relief, flexing his mittened left hand. He knew that when Hannibal took his left hand something inside of him was going to break. He also knew that if no-one showed up to save him it was inevitable. Why had no-one shown up yet? It had to have been over a month. Will had no idea how long it had been, but very possibly several months. 

As he stared at the ceiling Will thought about how if no-one had showed up yet the chances were no-one would.

When Hannibal walked in and saw him crying he petted Will's hair. “It's alright, precious. We'll just try again. Today's a new day and Daddy isn't angry with you. Daddy still loves you.” 

That shocked Will enough to make him hiccup as Hannibal leant over the crib's wall, stroking Will's hair. Hannibal hadn't mentioned the 'L' word before. How did that factor into his sick twisted game? 

Will dropped his head back, closing his eyes and letting a golden pendulum swing in front of his mind's eye as he stepped into Hannibal's perspective. He saw Hannibal's delight in Will's capitulation; he was deeply enjoying Will's reluctant conformity. That was the ultimate control, having someone do something for you against their own will. And Hannibal felt near giddy with control over Will, the only mind he had ever considered equal to his. 

Then Will saw it – the thing he had been avoiding all along – Hannibal's ultimate plan: Will's mind dulled but not gone, completely under Hannibal's thrall as Hannibal's constant companion, neutered of any threat through Hannibal's own mastery. Will saw himself as Hannibal wished he could; diapered but free of a gag, happy to be in Hannibal's company, both legs ending mid-thigh and both arms ending at the elbow. Will would be able to crawl but still utterly dependent on his Daddy. He would be Hannibal's brilliant pet. That was Hannibal's design.

Will twisted in his crib and vomited onto the sheet next to him. 

Still connected to Hannibal though his empathy Will felt Hannibal's hot flare of panic. 

Will disengaged, dragging his talent back behind high walls where Hannibal's mind couldn't interfere with his any more than it already had over his weeks or months of imprisonment and brainwashing. 

Hannibal cupped Will's forehead, muttering to himself. Will heard the side of the crib being dropped so Hannibal could reach in and scoop him out. 

Without planning Will used what leverage he had to crash his skull forward into Lecter's face. 

More in shock than pain Hannibal dropped him. Will's back collided with the lowered crib wall. He flinched in pain, trying to drag himself upright with his intact limb. Will could see it all now; the differently shortened legs were deliberate until Will was more acclimatised – he couldn't walk on stumps, could barely crawl with every limb a different length. Will decided to try anyway while Hannibal had retreated a step, cupping his bleeding nose. 

Will leant forward, landing on all four limbs. One knee, one thigh, one freshly operate on elbow and one bent elbow. He moved like a badly programmed children's toy, shoulders and hips cycling up and down unevenly. He felt stitches tear in his right arm and kept going. 

He wasn't even in the doorway when Hannibal recovered. Slippery hands gripped his waist and dragged him backwards. Will shrieked in pain, already bloody bandage unravelling from his arm. Hannibal got an arm under his chest and lifted him, the other arm coming down to lift under his pelvis. 

Will was thrown bodily back in his crib and the side slammed back up. Hannibal's nose was still gushing blood and there was a feral expression on his face. Will had not seen anything like it before. His eyes glowed with intent and his mouth was so twisted, teeth bared, as to look inhuman. Will cringed, folding in on himself as best he could, even hiding his face. 

Nothing happened for a minute, Will straining to hear Hannibal move past his own heartbeat.

Eventually Hannibal left. When he returned with the needle Will was grateful. He didn't fight even as Hannibal yanked him up by his left arm to slide the needle in. Anywhere but here... Hannibal was going to do what he wanted, Will may as well be unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Will wakes up being rocked, which is new. His mouth is full of his inflated pacifier. He can't feel any of his limbs. Strong arms are cradling him to a firm chest. Will can recognise Hannibal by his smell. 

The experience of being held securely and rocked slowly is innately comforting. 

Will doesn't bother freaking out. He doesn't move as he lets his eyes adjust. They're in the nursery. Hannibal is seated in a rocking chair. Will is wearing a soft woollen jacket that keeps his arms wrapped across his chest like a child-proofed straitjacket. 

“Good morning, precious,” Hannibal murmurs into his hair. A hand comes up to stroke through his hair and Will wishes he could be rocked back to sleep like this. They sit for a few minutes, Hannibal holding and stroking him. 

Eventually Hannibal sighs and slows down the rocking. He cups the back of Will's head and leans away so they can look at each other. Hannibal has violet half-circles under his eyes. 

“I need to apologise, William,” Hannibal says. Will's heart gives a thud. Hannibal continues, “I've treated you poorly. The way I've been acting with you...” Will's heart is ready to soar out of his body in hope. “It's unacceptable.” Hannibal noses at Will's hair and breathes deeply. “After the incident last week while you were sleeping I've done some soul-searching. I meant to keep you under for longer but I missed you so. It's not your fault what happened. You're just a little boy and I know in my heart that you're a good little boy. That's why I chose you.

When a dog acts badly, you don't blame the dog, you look to the owner. I'm afraid that as you're Daddy I've fallen short of my own expectations. I want my little Willy to be happy and safe. I'm afraid I've confused you. I haven't been paying enough attention, letting you play enough. I've barely read to you. I've allowed you to become sexually fixated on wetting your diapers. Maybe you've been acting out because your tummy hasn't been full enough. 

As your former psychiatrist I think I've allowed you to not properly understand your place, and that's lead to an anxiety causing you to test your boundaries. It's normal with any child. I haven't done enough to create a safe space for you to let your guard down and relax into your new life. I'm going to change all that, Willy.” Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will's forehead. Will's heart and hope where somewhere in the gutter. “I'm going to make sure you tummy is always full and you have lots of toys. I'm going to do my best to put an end to your fixation on enjoying your used diaper. And I think for a little boy as little and sweet as you, you should have your mouth full more often.” Hannibal reached up and tugged the pacifier. “I know how much you love your pacififer. I'll try to keep you happy with it more often. And most importantly,” Hannibal smiled, “we're going to have special Daddy-baby bonding time!”

Will blinked. He told himself not to throw up with his mouth plugged in case he drowned in his own vomit.

Hannibal held him close again before standing up, bringing Will with him. 

Hannibal deposited Will on the changing table, cooing to Will as he made a production out of whether Will had used his diaper yet. 

“Look at our tiny little pee-pee,” Hannibal cooed, fondling Will's genitals. “I have a shortcut for making sure you don't get hard when you soak your diapers anymore. This is the perfect time since you have a dry diaper at the moment and so you don't have an erection. I didn't want to use it earlier, but I think we have to, now. I think denying you every help is cruel to you.” Hannibal went to a drawer and came back with a basket-ball sized ring of metal with a cylindrical attachment. 

Over the next five minutes Will was pushed and pulled into different seated and lying positions. The ring of metal opened on a hinge, reclosing around Will's waist. It sat high on his hips, cupping his back before the metal sloped down under his bundled arms like the bottom of a love heart to cover where his pubic hair used to be. 

Will made a noise of alarm at seeing his missing body hair. Hannibal tutted, sensing the cause of Will's distress, “We couldn't put the toy on properly with all that icky hair in the way, dear William.” 

At the centre of his back Hannibal screwed three different bolts over a second piece of metal so the belt couldn't be opened. At Will's groin he slid a metal sleeve over Will's flacid penis. It wasn't a solid cage, several pieces of metal wrapped horizontally around a thicker vertical stripe at the front and back of the sleeve so Hannibal could still touch Will's penis through the gaps. Will made that same panicked noise. If he'd have had control of his arms he would have fought the older man. 

“It's for your own good,” Hannibal soothed. The metal fit the size and curve of Will's penis exactly. “I had this made just for you, just for my little William,” Hannibal gloated before he chuckled. “You greatly enjoyed the measuring process, don't worry.” 

The end of the metal tube had a grate-like structure so Will could pee through it. It was clearly meant to be left on for quite a while if the way Hannibal was attaching it to him was any indication. The topmost part of the sleeve was then connected to the bottom of the belt by a third piece of metal being threaded and bolted on top. In all it was a sleek design. Will could have worn it to work under his clothes and his colleagues at the FBI would have been none the wiser. Well, apart from the metal detectors. 

Will didn’t doubt it had been made for him. It fit his waist snugly at the narrowest point of his torso so it couldn't be moved up or down. The penile cage cupped him snugly, tip of his penis a quarter-inch from brushing the grate. 

Hannibal had ordered him a customer-made chastity cage. The way Hannibal praised him for having it on made him shake with indignation. 

Hannibal made more of a production as he twisted Will around, lying him flat on his back then sitting him up then turning him to study the back then placing him face down, long familiar fingers skating over every inch of his groin to check it sat properly. Even his testicles were tugged to make sure they sat comfortably with the metal sleeve next to them. 

“Does that feel good, Willy?” Hannibal prodded. 

Will refused to look at or answer him. 

“I know you'll miss your piss-soaked little erections, sweetheart. But think about how safe and loved you'll feel every second of every day knowing your little pee-pee has been all wrapped up like a present by Daddy so you don't have to worry about being a bad boy anymore. That's good, isn't it? Now no matter where you are, you'll always have Daddy holding a piece of you.” Hannibal smiled like a shark, squeezing the medical grade metal that enclosed Will's limp penis.

Will looked down past his arms to where Hannibal held him. Even when Hannibal removed his hand the metal remained, snug and unyielding, signalling Hannibal's dominance over him. Will squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears leak out. 

Hannibal deliberately misunderstood. “It's all right. You must be hungry, mustn't you? I knew you'd love your new present from Daddy. Such as shame to cover it up with a diaper,” Hannibal said as he retrieved a new one. He placed it flat on the table and lifted Will's hips before dragging him down and placing his bottom on it. “Now we don't need to use anymore electrical toys on you when you use your diapey, not unless you're a bad boy who needs some negative reinforcement in the future.” 

Hannibal lifted him, cradling him on his hip. Will couldn't even cross his arms behind Hannibal's neck for stability. He was forced to lean in to Hannibal's chest as his legs wrapped as tight around Hannibal's waist as they could. One of Hannibal's arms wrapped around Will's waist, the other cradling Will under his diapered butt. 

“Don't worry Willy, I've got a nice big breakfast for you.”


	16. Chapter 16

Breakfast was two bottles which Will sucked down easily, head held in place by his feeding contraption. Hannibal meanwhile ate a large serving of eggs, bacon, toast, fried tomatoes and asparagus.

Drool mixed with formula dripped down Will's chin where it escaped his pursed mouth. He hadn't had solid food in forever. The smell from Hannibal's half of the dining table was literally mouth-watering. Hannibal smiled at him indulgently whenever their eyes met. There's not a lot Will wouldn't have done for a bite of that food. 

When Hannibal pushed his plate forward, some food still remaining and asked “Would you like some Willy?” Will almost broke his neck nodding and trying to groan an answer, mouth full. 

“Finish your bottle,” Hannibal ordered before he left the room. Hannibal returned with a blender, plugging it into a wall socket by the credenza. He tipped his leftovers in, scraping with his fork to get it all. Once it was blended with a loud whirr Hannibal picked up the empty first bottle by Will and slid the thickened goop in. It filled roughly half the bottle.

Hannibal smiled at he brought the bottle over, twisting the nipple cap back on. “It's so good to be able to reward you, Willy.” He took Will's almost empty second bottle and inserted the new one in its place in the contraption. He didn't even have to unstrap Will's head where it was held in place. He slid the bottle until Will's mouth covered most of the nipple before clamping it in place. “It's very thick, so you'll need to really suck,” Hannibal instructed. 

The mixture was thick and Hannibal was right. Will's cheeks were concave as he sucked and occasionally bit at the nipple, trying to dislodge the lumpy mixture. Only the liquid came through but the taste was so sweet, so salty, so full of fat and oil that Will sucked and sucked for what little taste he could get until he felt sore from it. He tunes out Hannibal's mockery as best he could. 

“This is so convenient, Willy. I can just feed you my leftovers. This way I don't have to go any extra trouble with cooking and I don't need to waste any of the food. If I had a dog I would just drop it on the floor for him, but I don't have one. Not yet.” Hands fluttered over Will's ears, down the line of his nose, across his eyebrows and in the dents of his cheeks. “Or a pig. They often feed pigs leftovers on farms. I saw it growing up. Although even those pigs weren't like you. Look how desperate you are. I was right, I haven't been feeding you enough.” Will felt hands on his belly, massaging the small bump from lack of exercise and drinking two bottles already. 

Most of the food was still in the bottle. “Is that it? Are you done?” Hannibal asked. “Or do you want Daddy to go get your special baby spoon and hand feed you?”

Will nodded. He pouted as Hannibal unclamped the bottle and drew it back up the channel to remove it. Now Will's mouth was free even as his head and body remained tied up. 

“What was that, baby?”

“Yes, please, Hannibal, my special spoon. Please feed me.”

“By hand?”

“Yes... By hand.” 

“Do you want Daddy to feed it to you?”

Will blushed and closed his eyes, steeling himself. “Yes. I want you to feed me by hand, please Daddy.”

Hannibal undid his head from the feeding equipment, pushing it away. He already had the spoon in his suit jacket. Will grit his teeth at how this had been Hannibal's plan the entire time. He couldn't just give Will what he promised, he had to make Will beg for his own infantilisation. 

Will ate the mixture Hannibal spooned out of the bottle all the same. 

Will was placed in front of the tv, gag back in place, stomach rounded with yummy food. He was only there for an hour or so before Hannibal brought another bottle for him. When Will rebuffed it, still full, Hannibal picked him up and placed him back in his tall-backed chair and strapped him back into the feeding contraption. 

“If you don't eat you'll be grumpy,” Hannibal told him like he was a toddler. He left Will there, bottle dripping slowly onto his tongue even when he didn't suck. It was a struggle not to mindlessly suck like Will did on his pacifier most days. 

When Hannibal returned after twenty minutes the bottle was only half-gone. 

“Good boys drink up their bottles,” Hannibal scolded him. He plunged his hand into Will's diaper, feeling around. “You haven't wet yourself yet, so what is it? Are you being difficult for the sake of it? Do you need discipline from Daddy, so you can feel secure of your boundaries, Willy?” 

This wasn't a test. Will didn't want to be put in his place. He was full. 

Hannibal looked at Will, eyes full of dark knowledge. “Are you up-set with Daddy for taking away your ability to grind your naughty cock inside your diaper like a mindless needy slut when you piss yourself? I've told you precious, that's not good for you. You need to learn to go without. Is that why you haven't wet yourself yet? Do you not see the point if you can't enjoy sitting in it?” Hannibal licked his lips, “Are we going to need to use your reinforcement toys on you already, little boy? So we can learn about drinking our bottles and wetting ourselves on a reasonable schedule?” 

Will shivered in his restraints, plastic nipple still in his mouth. Scared, he sucked on instinct. 

Hannibal watched him swallow. “Good. Just like that. Boys need to learn to suck and swallow when their Daddies tell them to, not just when they want to.” Will blushed at the innuendo but continued sucking all the same, not wanting to incite punishment when it was easy enough to give in. 

Will kept sucking until he was sucking at empty air and then let control of his bladder go. The moisture welling up in his diaper through and around the chastity cage was a new disconcerting experience. It was humiliating and then worse when Hannibal gloated about what a good boy he had, how well behaved and obedient. 

“Little Willy knows that Daddy knows best, doesn't he? I knew this would be good for you, baby boy. Look how well you're doing already with Daddy making sure you know who's in charge. We are never going to have an incident like that one where Daddy dropped you last week ever again.” 

Changing was much the same with the chastity device except Hannibal couldn't wipe his entire penis any more, focusing on his balls and cheeks. “We just need to make sure we give you a bath every day and rinse your toy out thoroughly, little one,” Hannibal told him. “Daddy wasn't washing you once a day but he doesn't mind increasing it if its in your best interest. I had the thought; why don't we try awake bath times, hm? We haven't tried that in a long while since Daddy first brought you home. I think you've matured and you'd be okay letting Daddy wash you in the bath. Remember when you woke up in the bath? That was nice, wasn't it? You were very well behaved. I think you're ready now.” 

Will glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just uploaded chapter 14, 15 and 16 at the same time since they are shorter. 
> 
> Please comment on any of the chapters if you'd like to leave feedback! Writers love comments and I'm no exception.


	17. Chapter 17

Will didn't know what Hannibal's plan was with the food, but he kept being fed and fed. Bottle-fed in the contraption, sometimes bottle-fed by Hannibal while the older man cradled him in his arms in the armchair in the lounge, sometimes spoon-fed by Hannibal. As a privilege Hannibal allowed him to try to spoon-feed himself, wrapping his left gloved hand around the plastic spoon handle. Unable to use his thumb and with his non-dominant hand it was shaky and Will ended up with food around his mouth and once, up his nose, as if he really were a baby trying to feed himself.

Hannibal had laughed uproariously, and had even taken photos with his phone while Will pouted. 

The toys Hannibal had promised were actual toys: more dolls, some preschooler toys that identified sounds of animals and such, blocks, the same puzzle from before. Some cars and a truck as well as some stuffed toys. Hannibal did read to him but it was about colours and numbers and little Mrs Piggies who go to the butcher's. 

Will had thought bath-time wouldn't be that bad. With his legs shortened and the size of Hannibal's tub Will could easily slide down far enough to be fully covered in the water. He was unable to stabilise himself with his feet or a second hand so for his safety Will had a foam block that adhered to the angled wall of the tub where Will rested his head. Will's neck went in the gap in the foam and it kept Will's head in place, resting the curve of his skull and jaw on the foam like a shelf. Will thought it was unnecessary but if Hannibal had been washing him like this while Will was unconscious he would have had to have used it to prevent drowning. 

Just how familiar Hannibal was with the bathing routine and Will's body made Will twitchy. Hannibal had the movement of picking Will up and placing his body in the tub, neck in the foam gap, down to one easy motion. With so much body mass missing from his legs and arm, Hannibal acted like Will was as easy to pick up and manoeuvre as a bag of potatoes instead of a similarly-sized man. 

Hannibal always filled the tub below the line of the foam pillow, and never with hot water the way Will liked. Hannibal put some rubber duckies in the water for Will, sometimes bubbles. 

Will's mitten came off which was a relief and Hannibal would massage and stretch his fingers and palm for him before slathering it with moisturiser. Hannibal had a washcloth he used to spread the water over Will's chest and neck with dabs of soap. The worst part was when he would reach down to Will's chastity belt and move it around slightly so water was able to move between the metal and skin. He paid special attention to Will's testicles and made sure to reach under him to wash Will's back and buttocks. 

Every few days Will's neck would be dislodged from the foam pillow and cupped in the crook of Hannibal's elbow as the other hand washed his hair, pouring water from a jug over Will's scalp to rinse it out, careful to angle it so there was no risk of shampoo or condition running down Will's face towards his eyes. That was always Will's favourite part. In the monotony of his new life, Will looked forward to the baths where Hannibal would wash his hair. 

The gag was removed for bathtime, although Hannibal was always quick to shush him if he tried to speak. 

Afterwards Hannibal would pull Will from the bath, placing him on a towel on a fluffy mat. Another towel would be used to dry him off, paying special attention to his hair, fingers and the surgery scars on his arm and legs. Once the mitten was back on Hannibal patiently used cotton tips to dry the chastity belt and cage and the skin under with a quiet intensity that made Will blush.

Will wasn't expected to do anything and would sometimes zone out until he found himself being lowered into his crib and handed a bottle of drugged milk that he was permitted to hold himself between mitten and bicep while he sucked it empty. 

Will could have acclimatised completely; he knew repetition and apathy was making him pliable and compliant. Weak. 

But he could never forget who Hannibal was. Why he was here. What had happened to his limbs. How Hannibal had most likely eaten every part of him that he'd removed. 

As Hannibal stroked his hair and carried him and read to him and bathed him and praised him, a tiny part in the back of Will's brain never let himself forget that Hannibal Lecter was a monster. That one day he would take his remaining hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Hannibal quickly grew bored with the routine. It was what Hannibal wanted but to see Will tolerating it was boring. He hadn't given in but he didn't fight. Hannibal wanted the thrill of complete and utter submission, otherwise he wanted the thrill of conflict.

He knew he was over-feeding Will but decided to push it until one day Will refused.

“No Hannibal, I'll be sick,” Will said, throat working to keep his third helping of lunch down. Hannibal waved the fourth bottle in front of Will's face. He'd had to adjust the servings of protein and vitamin formula he put in the bottles with feeding Will so many, making them thinner and theoretically easier to consume. “Please, I'll be sick.” 

“Eat, William,” Hannibal said sternly, pushing it closer to Will's mouth. 

Will sobbed. “Please. Stop.”

“Do as Daddy says,” Hannibal coaxed, thrilled to be bending Will's will beneath his own. “Do I need to get the naughty boy toys out?” Will had been so complacent since the chastity belt went on Hannibal hadn't had the opportunity to use any more of the electrical toys yet. The belt had had a much more powerful psychological effect on William than he was expecting. Will's subconscious had recognised Hannibal's ownership of him and there'd been barely any issues, no matter how condescending or personally invasive Hannibal acted. 

Will sucked once on the bottle before the mouthful ran out the side of his mouth. “I can't. I can't. I'm sorry. I'm too full. I'll be sick. Please, Daddy. Hannibal.” 

Hannibal slammed the bottle down beside him, internally thrilled. “Naughty boy, Willy,” he scolded as he picked Will up. He marched them to the nursery, placing Will in his crib while he arranged things in the room. 

The rocking horse was dragged to the centre of the room, the electrical cord that made it go trailing behind. Hannibal retrieved one of the toys from the dresser, returning to the horse. He inserted the dildo into the gap in the saddle, fixing it in place so that an internal mechanism safely stored under the seat would pump the dildo up and down as the horse rocked to and fro. He lubricated the dildo, thinner and shorter than what he would work his darling Will up to until Hannibal could make use of him himself. 

Back at the crib he manhandled a frightened Will onto his back, having slid the crib's side down for easy access. 

“Please, Hannibal, I swear-”

“Shush.” Hannibal retrieved the electrical nipple clamps, tightening them onto Will's chest until they forced the tip of Will's nipples up like the bud of a dark pink flower. Feeling generous, Hannibal took the lubricant and circled Will's hole with it before spearing two fingers inside of him, received with a gasp and Will flexing his hips. Will's mittened hand tried to bat Hannibal's hand away. Hannibal didn't even look away from Will's hole as he gripped the mitten and stretched Will's hand to the side, pinning him by the wrist.

Hannibal slowly thrust his fingers in and out as his gaze wandered over the metal chastity. He'd been ever so careful not to stimulate Will to orgasm when Hannibal bathed him while he was frequently drugged. He hadn't seen any evidence of ejaculation in Will's diapers. By the time Hannibal put Will in the chastity the poor boy had been half-hard most of the time from Hannibal's teasing. 

Now as Hannibal stimulated the delicate nerves around the rim and pressed towards Will's bellybutton where his prostate should be, Will clearly suffered from delayed sexual gratification. A flush had spread from his cheeks to his chest, panting, pupils widened. A light sheen of sweat spread over him, bringing pheromones to the surface for Hannibal's heightened sense of smell to feast on. 

It was fascinating to watch Will's flesh plump within its bondage, trying to achieve an erection but caged too tightly. The tip of Will's penis pressed against the grate and his flesh pulsated against the chequered sheath. 

Will's head was thrown back, pulse fluttering visibly in his neck, when Hannibal decided he had been generous enough. He picked Will up, carrying him to the horse. He knelt next to it, slowly aligning Will's tight anus with the head of the dildo. 

Will cried and begged but Hannibal watched as Will's hole opened as if it was kissing the wet rounded tip of the plastic phallus and slowly lowered him down. Will's hand was strapped to the horse's head handle, other arm strapped to his chest with a bandage. His thighs were strapped in, forcing him into place with the toy inside him. “Please Hannibal, I'm your good boy-”

“I said quiet,” Hannibal told him sternly. He fetched the speculum gag, inserting it into Will's mouth and opening it. Then he reached in with his finger and thumb, gripping Will's tongue and pulling it out from Will's mouth. He pinched cruelly, the wet muscle trying to whip away like an eel. At the end he attached a padded alligator clip to Will's tongue. The gag stopped Will from scraping the clip off with his teeth. 

The nipple and tongue clamps all produced a small electrical charge from a small battery, once Hannibal flipped the corresponding remote on. For the piece de resistance Hannibal flicked on the rocking horse's motor. 

Will was a sight to behold as Hannibal watched from the rocking chair, legs crossed. He studied Will much as he did during their therapy sessions of times past. Will was, as ever, a beautiful mess. Lovingly sculpted by Hannibal's hands, with his pale skin and missing limbs, he did indeed resemble marble sculptures of past eras that resided in museums for their artistry to be adored by the public.

Will, Hannibal mused, was his own private art piece. Hannibal was dedicatedly chipping away to the true beauty underneath until he would have Will perfectly exposed and moulded as he preferred. 

Will didn't see it that way, but he wasn't finished yet. 

As Hannibal watched Will fucked by a mindless machine as he perched on a child's toy, writhing as his nipples and tongue were stimulated, his caged cock oozing precum, the sweating and desperate profiler begging with little throaty noises and pleading puppydog glances for Hannibal to have mercy, the cannibal thought they were finally getting somewhere. 

“Don't worry precious,” Hannibal cooed over the quiet whirr of the motor fucking Will, “this is for your own good. Daddy hates to punish you, but you need to learn who's in charge. We'll just let you sit and think about your actions until you decide you're thirsty enough to finish your bottle like a good little boy.” 

Hannibal leant back, not bothering to hide his smirk. This was much better than being bored.


	19. Chapter 19

Will was being jolted back and forth by the rocking motion of the horse while simultaneously the dildo attachment thrust in and out. It retreated as the horse rocked forward and fucked up into him as the horse rocked back. There was a trick to it so his rim wasn't stretched uncomfortably by the back-and-forth motion which was to brace with his thighs and hand as much as he could and tilt his hips to follow the dildo, allowing it the easiest path in and out of him. 

His nipples were buzzing intently, feeling alight, his tongue buzzing outside his mouth. Sweat dripped down his face, drool dripped onto his chest, and in its cage his penis dripped as well, leaking onto the saddle. His penis was throbbing in a way he'd never felt before, fighting to expand against the metal and loosing. Will was grateful for it; if his penis was free he would have had a full erection, and he knew it even as pain buzzed through his tongue and nipples to zap down his spine to his plundered hole. Even the tight grip of his chastity cage added to an irrational excitement spreading over his entire body. 

It was as if he lost control of his body. He couldn't stop noises escaping his opened mouth, his tongue undulating, tip held outside his lips. He was rocking on the horse, thighs shaking with the new type of exertion as he deliberately angled himself to allow the horse to fuck him. His belly was a bulge in front of him, full of force-fed liquid and as the dildo thrust inside of him, brushing up against his prostate and battling for space with Will's bladder, Will hoped he didn't lose control of his bladder without his diaper. 

Across from him Hannibal's face was the definition of smug. Will strongly suspected if Hannibal uncrossed his legs Will would be met with a full erection. That just sent Will's mind into a tailspin of the fact Hannibal was allowed erections and Will wasn't anymore. Added to the fact Will wished for his diaper because he needed to pee, Will felt a little crazy. 

There was nowhere to look but at Hannibal right in front of him. Hannibal met his gaze, unblinking, serene yet intense. Will couldn't stand the direct eye contact which added a level of intimacy to the situation Will couldn't bare, as if Hannibal were skinning his psyche and staring right at the core of him. At the same time Will couldn't drag his eyes away. There was nowhere else that could hold his attention when Hannibal was piercing him with those glittering, hungry eyes. 

It was seconds or hours later when Hannibal turned everything off. The buzzing in his nipples and tongue continued from sense memory even after Hannibal knelt down, stroking a hand over his torso before removing the clamps. Will's thighs were so tired they shook even as he sat still now the rocking and fucking had stopped, fully seated on the dildo. 

Hannibal left the room, Will still tied and gagged. Will whined as he waited for Hannibal to return, eager to be off the horse. Physically drained with his mouth pried open he had no control over the noises escaping. He sounded like a puppy, whiny and needy. He didn't know how long Hannibal was gone but it was too long. Will was relieved when Hannibal walked in the door, carrying a bottle. 

“Are we ready for this?” Hannibal asked, waving the bottle in front of Will's face, an inch away from his nose. Will nodded desperately. 

Hannibal slowly closed the gag and removed it, using his talented hands to massage Will's jaw and neck. Will closed his eyes and leant in to it, feeling his dick twitch uselessly. When Hannibal put the nipple at his mouth Will sucked as if it were ambrosia. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal enthused, stroking Will's hair and closest ear. “See, Daddy knows what's good for you.” 

Halfway through the bottle, Will pulled back. “I need my diaper, Hannibal,” he whispered. 

“Can you hold on until the end of the bottle like a big boy?” Hannibal asked. Will shut his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head. To his surprise Will was unstrapped, picked up and placed on the changing table. As soon as the diaper closed around his waist Will urinated, a strong stream that lasted over a minute, groaning in relief. 

“You really did need to go, didn't you? Good boy,” Hannibal said, stroking Will's stomach and pressing down lightly. “Clever boy knowing you needed your diaper for potty. You didn't want to spoil your nice horsey toy, did you? Good boy!” 

Hannibal handed Will the bottle to finish off as he lay back and Hannibal changed him into a fresh diaper. 

By the time Hannibal was done, unable to fully clean him with the cage, Will had finished the bottle, holding it up for Hannibal to see. Hannibal chuckled, taking it off him. “Such a perfect boy for his Daddy.” Will eagerly opened his mouth for his pacifier. He hated the speculum gag. The pacifier was much easier and gave him something to do, chewing and sucking, while his hands and legs were useless. 

Hannibal took Will to the rocking chair, pressing their chests together with both arms wrapped around Will's back, rocking them gently. “Daddy doesn't like to be strict, Willy. But it's for your own good. Did you enjoy that bottle? Daddy added something special to it to make sure you liked it and would gobble it all up. It's important for little boys to drink all their milk.” Will made a questioning noise about the special ingredient. Hannibal ignored it, rubbing his hands over Will's back. “I hope you didn't mind your punishment being on your horsey toy. We can still use the rocking horse for playtime as well,” Hannibal murmured, one hand slipping down Will's back and under Will's diaper. Will gasped as Hannibal slid two fingers down his crack to rest on his still-lubricated hole. “I think you're going to love it,” Hannibal whispered, sliding both fingers into Will's hole. Will bucked and keened, over-sensitive. His penis throbbed insistently, trying to become hard. Will panted into Hannibal's neck, hips squirming. “And I've got so many other toys for you to play with, much bigger than that one you played with today. I think your horsey might become your favourite toy, over time.” Hannibal kissed his forehead, nosing at his hairline. “Now how about some tv before din-dins and bathtime?”


	20. Chapter 20

Will was going crazy. He was going nuts. Absolutely bananas. Hannibal hadn't dropped the facade once, and between the diapers and bath-time and bottles and the freaking chastity, Will didn't feel like he was inhabiting reality anymore. He was either floaty, completely amendable to whatever Hannibal suggested and calling him Daddy Hannibal without prompting, or he felt claustrophobic. He couldn't move properly, he couldn't feed himself. He couldn't talk 90% of the time. He felt like clawing and scratching and biting, either Hannibal or himself, but he was completely unable to. Hannibal had neutered him, and Will felt wild with the impulse to assert his own autonomy under any method necessary. 

The feeling grew and grew, biting at his skin and self-control like bugs. It built and built until Will cracked. 

When Hannibal removed his pacifier for a bottle one day Will let loose. “You fucking freak- you fucking motherfucking bastard- what is wrong with you- what is wrong with you, apart from the fucking murder and eating people- putting people in fucking diapers, you sick piece of shit. You fucking demon-” 

Will didn't even register fear as Hannibal left and returned with a needle. 

“Why the fuck do you need to lock my dick up? You fucking intimidated, you psycho? You trying to compensate for something - fucking stay away from me!”

Will struggled as much as he could and swore until everything went black. 

 

~~~

 

When Will woke up he was soft and cozy in his crib. He nuzzled into his pillow, trying to cling onto the weightless dark where he had no cares. 

Something was wrong, he felt it, but he ignored it. He was becoming a master of directing his attention away from certain topics in the name of preserving his own sanity. 

Sleep refused to return to him so Will yawned and stretched. His mitten sat beside him on the pillow. On the other side, resting atop the blanket was his arm that ended at the elbow. Will twitched his legs, becoming aware of his familiar cage and diaper in the process. One felt different. 

Will pushed the blanket to the side, looking down. On his left leg was his stump, ending mid-thigh as it had done for weeks, neatly capped in bandages so Will didn't have to acknowledge the scar. On the other side, perfectly even, his right leg ended mid-thigh as well now. Hannibal had taken half his thigh, and had probably already used part of it to cook with. His right thigh ended in a thick wad of bandages. 

Feeling morbidly curious, Will used his abdominal muscles and left arm to push himself up into a seated position and then used his mitten to poke at the bandages. He had never seen his body fresh from surgery. He'd seen his scars during bathtime. But he hadn't properly faced the reality of what happened to his body while Hannibal kept him unconscious yet. Will shoved as the cap of bandages, leaning forward to use his right elbow as much as he could to help. 

He managed to dislodge the bandages and lean far enough forward to stare at the long, straight cut covered with several medical staples. It was fascinating and gory, but there was no blood apart from the hint of it in the fresh skin pressed together to heal. Will poked at it with his mitten and felt a twinge of pressure. Hannibal must have given him drugs for there to be a complete lack of pain. Just wrongness. 

Hannibal frowned when he came in the room and saw Will's bandages lying there in the crib, still in their original mushroom cap shape. 

“If you'e going to play with your bandages, William, you're not going to be allowed free use of you arms.” Will was promptly wrapped in the soft cardigan that acted as a straitjacket with his arms crossed in front as if hugging himself. Will's pacifier was inserted and inflated until Will was relying mostly on his nose to breathe. 

“You up-set Daddy last week, saying nasty, mean things,” Hannibal said as he changed Will's diaper and then applied new bandages to his leg. “But you've been punished and now it's all in the past.” Hannibal stroked Will's hair off his face. “And I know you'll go back to being my precious little boy in no time.”

Will was strapped in tightly to his feeding chair, gag removed and strapped into the feeding contraption. Hannibal fed him two bottles and then plonked Will in front of the tv, gag re-inserted. Hannibal dumped a box-full of toys by Will's side even though Will couldn't use his arms and then sat to read and make notes as he often did. 

After an hour, Will lying on his side trying to nap because the tv was so brain-numbing with its children shows, Hannibal stood up and came over. “You don't want to play with your toys, Willy?” 

Will lifted his arms in front of him in their jacket as if to say, “See!?” 

“Well that's not Daddy's fault,” Hannibal said. “You were playing with your bandage, which was a naughty thing to do. Why doesn't Daddy get you some toys you don't need hands to play with?” 

Hannibal returned with the beads on a string Will had had inserted in him once before. Hannibal pulled Will towards on him, bending Will down over Hannibal's thighs so his forehead and chest rested on the rug, his butt high in the air, thighs not long enough to touch the carpet on the other side. Hannibal peeled back the diaper and pushed Will's legs apart before inserting two lubricated fingers into Will's bottom. 

Will gave into the inevitability of it all, snuffling and moaning quietly into the rug as Hannibal penetrated him, twisting his wrist so his fingertips angled towards Will's bellybutton and beginning a low, steady rubbing that had Will spreading his thighs further without his permission. Hannibal's thumb rubbed over Will's testicles, rolling them back and forth gently over Will's cock cage. Once Will was breathing heavily, hips tilted back invitngly, Hannibal inserted the beads one by one. The diaper was re-done and Hannibal put Will back in front of the tv as if nothing had happened. 

Will squirmed, falling backwards onto the rug as the beads began that low insistent vibrating again. 

“It's magnets,” Hannibal informed him matter-of-factly. “Each bead has two magnets inside of it. It causes the beads to shift inside of you as the magnets repel and attract one another. It's supposed to be very pleasant and soothing for boys such as yourself. I remember how much you liked it last time.” 

Will's brain glazed over enough for him to end up mindlessly watching the tv shows in front of him. He had no idea what was going on but his eyes stared wide and empty at the tv as his hips shifted endlessly, arms wriggling in their jacket. His dick throbbed against its cage, making Will focus more on his pelvis and the sensations in his ass. He was salivating endlessly, swallowing and sucking on his pacifier regularly. 

He was going crazy. He was going crazy.


	21. Chapter 21

Hannibal kept over-feeding him. Without exercise, Will was developing a small tummy as if he'd just eaten a large meal but at all times. A hysterical thought suggested that if he was fatter there'd be more for Hannibal to eat. Will preferred the bottles to solid food though. As much as he knew about cannibalism, he figured it was harder for Hannibal to get people into a bottle than semi-solid food. 

Hannibal had Will cradled in his lap, one arm pillowing Will's neck above the arm of Hanibal's favourite armchair in the lounge. Will's legs were tucked in, resting against the opposite side of the chair. Hannibal's spare arm had a bottle that he kept prodding at Will's lips and laughing when Will tried to wriggle away. 

“I'm too full, Hannibal,” Will gasped. His stomach was a little hill lying on Hannibal's lap. “Please. No more.” 

“Bottles are good for baby,” Hannibal murmured. “They keep you nice and full and let you know what a little baby you are.” 

Will closed his eyes and moved his face away again. “I'm not a baby. You know I'm not.” 

“Not a baby?” Hannibal smirked. “Does my little Willy not understand how small and helpless he is? You must be a baby, Willy. Otherwise what would you do without your Daddy? You couldn't feed yourself. You couldn't change your diaper! You couldn't have bath-time by yourself, could you? How would you get in the tub? How would you get in your crib when it was night-night time? Only babies need a Daddy to help them with all of that. If you were an adult, you could all do that for yourself. If you were an adult you wouldn't even need bath-time and diaper changes and bottles. What can all that possibly mean? You must be a baby. Otherwise why am I going to so much trouble as your Daddy?” 

Will knew it was rhetorical but avoided the bottle again to answer, “You're sick.” 

“Uh-oh,” said Hannibal, beginning to frown underneath the fringe that fallen in his face as he looked down at Will. Hannibal wore a maroon henley and casual slacks. Will wore his diaper and soft jacket that trapped his arms. “It looks like baby's getting grumpy. This is what happens when they don't eat enough. This is what happens when babies don't feel secure with their Daddies. Don't worry, Willy, I'll fix this for you.” By cradling Will's shoulders and knees Hannibal easily lifted him off his lap before placing him on the rug in the middle of the room. “I'll turn this into one of your yummy bottles for you.” Hannibal took the bottle into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was connected to the lounge by an arched doorway. Will wriggled onto his front, getting his elbows beneath him, fabric stretching enough to allow it. Then he managed to get his stumped thighs underneath his hips, wincing at the sensitive flesh supporting his weight. Will managed to inch forwards on his elbows and legs, diaper crinkling conspicuously, until he was at an angle to see into the kitchen. 

Will gasped, eyes wide, frozen in horrified fascination. Hannibal was... he was stood leaning against the island counter so Will had his side profile in sight. He had his pants open at the placket, pushed slightly down his hips. He was touching himself... Will's eye took in the length and breadth of him, the doctor's veined hand moving smoothly and steadily over himself. Will's dick twitched in its cage in envy. Hannibal's eyes were half-shut. In his other hand was the bottle, cap twisted off, held below the tip of Hannibal's erect manhood. 

Will's mind couldn't process what he was seeing. He thought of the times Hannibal had gone away for several minutes longer than needed before bringing him a bottle... how long had Hannibal been giving Will these 'special' bottles? How many? Will thought of the twisted irony of it – having watched Hannibal eat Will's own human flesh while Hannibal watched Will naively drink Hannibal's own essence. 

Will backed up slowly, crawling backwards much slower progress than crawling forwards. He turned around once he thought he was out of Hannibal's sight. The idea to go back to where he had been and act like nothing had happened was eclipsed by a new plan. Will let his newfound mobility continue to inch him forwards towards the hallway connected to the lounge. 

The empath was at the hallway opening, looking left and right to orientate himself, front door still not in sight, when hands clutched his hips. 

Will screamed. Hannibal chuckled as he picked Will up underneath his pelvis and chest, bringing Will to cuddle against his chest and balanced on his hip in their usual position when Hannibal held him. 

“My little boy's learning to crawl!” Hannibal cooed at him. 

Will tried to lean away, still conscious of the fact if Hannibal let go he would fall. Hannibal looked like nothing suspicious had happened in the kitchen at all... if Will hadn't have seen... 

“I'm not angry with you, dear William,” Hannibal sighed as he sat back down on the armchair, watching Will's chest expand with his quick panicked breaths. The newly prepped bottle sat on the nearby side-table. “Of course you're going to want to explore. That's typical of a little baby. I'm not angry with you.” Hannibal smoothed a hand over Will's hair and even in the midst of everything else,it was soothing, Will quietening to allow more petting. 

“I have a special bottle for you,” Hannibal said as he picked it up, putting a finger over the tip and shaking it. Will clenched his mouth shut and turned his head away. “None of that, I made it extra-nice, just how you like it.” 

Will shut his eyes as well. 

“I see I have an extra stubborn little boy on my hands today.” Hannibal reached down and gently undid the tied material that kept Will's arms strapped across his chest. Hannibal lifted out Will's longer arm, with its mitten still attached. Hannibal took his hand lovingly, bringing it up to Hannibal's mouth and giving it a kiss over the material. “But even stubborn little boys know they need to be good little boys for their Daddies, don't they?” Hannibal smiled down at Will before playfully biting the mitten hard enough Will could feel the pinch on his fingers. 

Will tried to tame his rampant emotions. This wasn't worth losing his hand over. He needed to keep his hand. He needed to keep his hand, his mind chanted, he needed to keep his hand. 

When Hannibal tickled his lips with the rubber nipple of the bottle Will let it slip between them. He couldn't find the self control within himself to suck, knowing what he knew now. 

“It's nothing you haven't had before,” Hannibal coaxed. Hannibal reached down with his other hand, using his fingers and thumb on Will's cheeks to press Will's mouth into a pout. The other hand eased the bottle back and forth while slipping it further into Will's mouth. Will sucked reflexively. He waited for the taste to hit him, but the bottle didn't taste any different. Hannibal's ingredient was either too diluted or, like Hannibal had said, he was so used to it that Will couldn't detect anything odd or different about the bottle. It made it easier to keep sucking as Hannibal moved it back and forth, encouraging him to suck on the bottle like he would his pacifier.

Will finished the bottle and the world didn't end. He wondered what that said about what his world had been reduced to. Hannibal praised him, stroking over Will's bulging stomach. “That's my good, hungry little boy. I knew you'd be able to drink up all of your special bottle. You're always so hungry for those extra special bottles Daddy prepares.” Hannibal leant down, touching noses. From an inch away Hannibal smirked and Will realised in an instant Hannibal knew he knew. Will's mind played it as if Will had seen it for himself; Hannibal masturbating, turning his head to watch Will's diaper wriggle away as Will retreated. In the quiet kitchen Hannibal would have heard Will's clumsy moving about on the ground. 

Will felt where Hannibal's presence existed inside his mind, where Hannibal had carved out a space for himself as effectively as he forced Will to crawl in diapers. Hannibal's enjoyment grew exponentially watching Will drink the 'special' bottle while knowing Will knew exactly what he was drinking. Will felt Hannibal's desires and designs moving all over his body and mind like black slimy tentacles. Hannibal wouldn't allow an inch of Will to remain untouched and Will felt smothered. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Judging by Hannibal's frown it wasn't just a feeling; Will was hyper-ventilating, unable to breathe. Hannibal picked him up, cradling Will's chest to his and swayed back and forth. “It's alright, William. It's alright. Daddy's here.” 

That just made it worse. Once Hannibal realised, he strode quickly to the nursery. He put Will gently inside the crib, moving to fetch Will's pacifier. Will realised he was crying as he twisted away best he could as Hannibal tried to give him his pacifier. Hannibal physically overwhelmed him, forcing the pacifier inside his mouth and beginning to drag it back and forth as he had just done with the bottle. Will tried to shove him away but found himself sucking the intrusion. His breaths evened out to match the rhythm of his sucking. As soon as Will felt the difference he relaxed, letting Hannibal dictate the thrust of the pacifier and sucking receptively.

The pacifier activated his suck reflex, forcing his breaths to even out around the motion. Will was grateful when Hannibal inflated it so Will didn't have to worry about losing it. He continued sucking even as Hannibal withdrew his hand.

“You scared me, William,” Hannibal told him, frowning in concern. “It's a good thing we had your pacifier nearby.” Hannibal reaches down and strokes Will's gently moving cheek. “Do you want a second pacifier, baby? To help calm you down even more?”

Will frowns, looking up at Hannibal. His mouth is already full. Honestly he just wants a nap, feeling exhausted and numb after the emotional outburst. He's a puddle as Hannibal picks him up out of the crib, putting him face down on the curved padded wood. Will feels like he'll fall right off but Hannibal straps his thighs in firmly. It's almost familiar to feel Hannibal undo his diaper and peel down the back half, leaving his bottom upended and exposed. 

He doesn't react to Hannibal penetrating him with lubricated fingers. Hannibal slides his index and middle finger inside of Will in one go, Will opening up for him easily enough. Will hates how thankful he is for his chastity device refusing to allow an erection while Hannibal glides his fingers in and out of his sensitive hole. After Hannibal has opened Will enough to accept a third finger Hannibal inserts a rubbery finger-sized instrument inside of Will's rectum. Will can feel the thick rubber cord extending from the toy out of his butt like a tail. Hannibal is fiddling around with it and Will's eyes open wide as he feels the item in his ass begin to inflate the same way the pacifier in his mouth does. Hannibal is pumping air into the tail-like cord and the toy in his butt is slowly getting bigger and bigger. 

Will starts to whine as it continues to grow, afraid of the toy becoming so large it bursts or does damage. 

“It's only half inflated,” Hannibal reassures him. “But if my baby is concerned, I'll check on it for you.” 

Will winces and squirms as Hannibal re-inserts a finger alongside the tail, opening him up to feel at how expanded the anal pacifier is inside of him. 

Hannibal chuckles. “It's not even half inflated, baby boy.” Will moans as punctuation to every pump of air that inflates it up another fraction until Hannibal is satisfied. 

To make sure it's inflated enough Hannibal grips the tail and pulls on it in one solid tug. Will squeals like a piglet to feel the pressure at his hole as if his body were trying to anally give birth to a football. It's inflated enough that his body won't relinquish it. 

“You should see how fragile yet tenacious your skin is here,” Hannibal murmured, fingering the skin around Will's pucker. Hannibal pulls on the tail again and as Will's hole stretches over the end of the anal pacifier, Hannibal gently runs his fingertips over the delicate skin as if studying it. 

Hannibal lets go of the tail and Will slumps thankfully onto the padded furniture beneath him. The older man redoes the diaper, making sure the cord extends out of one of the diaper's legholes. Once Hannibal picks him up, one arm securely wrapped around Will's waist, the other reaches down to pluck on the tail gently again and again, Will's body reflexively clamping down and trying to suck the pacifier away from his opening again and again; Will blushes as his anus sucks on the pacifier in his ass much the same way Will sucks on the pacifier in his mouth. 

“See, little Willy? Two pacifiers are better than one. No you'll be calm for the rest of the day.” Hannibal smiles widely at him. It's all teeth. 

Will feels his limp penis dribble precum inside his diaper. He sucks on his pacifier harder to self-soothe and nuzzles into Hannibal's shoulder so he doesn't have to face reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a whole lot going on at the moment schedule-wise so I don't know how often I'm going to be writing/posting updates, just FYI. 
> 
> Comments are love.


	22. Chapter 22

For dinner Will is given a 'special' bottle. He's strapped into his chair at the dinner table, head strapped into the feeding contraption. Hannibal takes his time to bring the bottle to the table, inserting and clamping the bottle in place. 

“It's very important to drink up all the nutrients we need, Willy,” Hannibal coaxes. Dexterous fingers run all over Will's body. Hannibal pays special attention to Will's left hand, giving the wrist a squeeze. 

Will knows it's a test but doesn't care. Maybe it's the diapers, or the chastity, or the loss of his limbs, or the fact he has an anal pacifier inflated in his ass and can feel the cord snaking out of his slightly opened anus and down beneath a leg, but drinking the bottle seems such a small task. He opens his mouth and begins to suck. It tastes like any other bottle. Hannibal is over-joyed though and keeps stroking Will's ears, nose and collarbone, then down into Will's singlet and across Will's chest across his nipples, praising his good little boy all the while. Will shivers at the feeling of Hannibal's fingers running over Will's diapered crotch and then across the sensitive skin of his upper thighs. 

Will finishes the bottle easily. He doesn't fuss as Hannibal picks him up and announces it's bath-time. 

Instead of being stripped and going straight in the tub, Hannibal lays him on the rug in the bathroom and re-inserts Will's pacifier gag, inflating it until Will's cheeks bulge. Hannibal leaves the room and Will lies there until Hannibal returns shortly. He has some small tools and Will becomes aware of their purpose as Hannibal begins to undo the fastenings that connect Will's cock cage to the chastity belt. It takes long minutes of delicate work but Hannibal unscrews the device where it connects over Will's mons pubis and removes the penis sheath. 

Will's penis immediately begins to harden, rising to point towards the ceiling before falling against his belly. Will squirms and moans, desperate. The rush of blood to his groin leaves him dizzy. 

He feels dizzier, moaning harder, as Hannibal takes hold of his erect penis and begins to study it. 

“You have a slight diaper rash, I'm afraid,” Hannibal says, stroking his thumb over a slightly red area. Will moans, arching his back and trying to get Hannibal to touch him more. “That means you won't be able to wear this again until you're fully healed.” Hannibal sighs. “I'm sorry, William. I should have realised the diaper and the chastity weren't a good mix. But don't fret, Daddy knows exactly what to do to fix this and make sure it doesn't happen again.” 

Will knew that meant something nefarious was in his future but he didn't care. When Hannibal laid him down on his front to undo the belt at the back Will braced his thighs as best he could as tried to hump the soft furry rug beneath him.

Hannibal tutted, forcing Will flat with a hand at the base of his spine. “Stay still, Willy, or Daddy won't be able to get this off you.” Will couldn't help twitching his hips, wriggling side to side. The rug was too soft to be of any help. Hannibal finished after a minute of so, picking Will up and placing him in the tub. 

The tub was empty, although Hannibal would have normally filled it first. Will's neck was in its foam pillow but his mittened hand reached for his penis, reading to stimulate himself to orgasm.

“Willy!” Hannibal scolded. Will's left arm was pulled to the side of the bath and Hannibal strapped it at the wrist and elbow so that it lay along the edge of the bath no matter how much Will pulled. “Naughty little baby,” Hannibal cooed, removing the bandages at Will's thighs and elbow before starting the water. 

Will shivered at the lukewarm water as it slowly rose to envelope him. Inside his ass and mouth the pacifiers were still inflated while his erection bobbed in the water, not deterred by the cooler than normal temperature. Typically Hannibal removed the mouth gag to deter even the slightest chance of water getting in Will's mouth. This time Hannibal stopped the water before it reached Will's nipples. 

Having Hannibal soap him up and rinse him off was torture. Will's nipples felt like they were vibrating as Hannibal ran the face cloth over his chest for the tenth time. The anal pacifier was just making him hornier as Hannibal occasionally gave it a gentle tug, as if he were concerned about making sure the tail continued to lay flat against Will's thigh. Whenever it inevitable floated away in the water Hannibal would tug it back into position. Will was sucking his pacifier non-stop, sucking harder as Hannibal moved to Will's legs. 

Inevitably the time came for Hannibal to wipe over Will's crotch. Hannibal used his bare hand to grasp Will's erection and Will thrashed as Hannibal moved his hand up and down, thumb stroking over the flesh. Will spread his thighs eagerly as Hannibal's hand moved down to his testicles, rolling them from side to side and tugging on them gently. Will's tip was leaking precum as he whimpered, body following Hannibal's hand completely without his control. 

Hannibal acted as if he didn't even notice. Will had tears leaking from his eyes as Hannibal picked Will up and placed him on a towel on the rug. His body lit up as Hannibal thoroughly towelled him dry, working from Will's neck down to his legs. As Hannibal brushed the towel over Will's stomach and then between his legs Will was thrashing and moaning again. He felt like an animal with a single goal. He whined as the towel was put away. 

Lastly Hannibal retrieved a tub of cream, spreading it across the fingers of one hand before reaching down and rubbing the cream into Will's penis. Will thrust into Hannibal's hand, making wild noises around his gag. “This should take care of any nasty rashes, sweetheart,” Hannibal explained as if Will wasn't trying to fuck his hand. Hannibal spread it all around the base of Will's penis as well as his mons pubis and where the belt had rested along Will's waist. Will's erection sat ignored, leaking a puddle into Will's bellybutton. 

“Is my little Willy's naughty little pee-pee excited?” Hannibal asked. “Oh dear.” Hannibal used a flat hand to bat Will's penis around on Will's stomach. “You did need your special belt-toy to help control your urges, didn't you?” Hannibal stalked over Will, on hands and knees above him before leaning down to give Will a peck on the forehead. “Now I have a big question for my special little boy. Do you want to go beddy-byes now, or... do you want to stay up and spend some extra special quality time with Daddy?” 

Will heard the un-asked question and nodded wildly. 

“Yes, you want to go to bed?” 

Will shook his head. 

“You want spend after-bath time with Daddy?” 

Will nodded. 

“Okay,” Hannibal smiled. “Let's get your diaper back on in case you need to wee-wee and go watch some tv.” 

 

~~~

 

Will was shaking with nerves and excitement as Hannibal carried him into the lounge and lay him down on the rug on the floor on his back. “My baby liked having two pacifiers today, didn't he?” Hannibal asked. Will grunted at the hand that reached into his diaper but Hannibal merely gave the anal toy another tug as if trying to pull it out. “That's a good baby,” Hannibal cooed, his other hand rubbing over the front of Will's diaper. It only lasted a second before Hannibal stood, looking over Will. 

“Can you point?” Hannibal asked in his patronising tone. “Can you point to Daddy?” Hannibal pointed at his own chest where he wore a button-up shirt. 

Will blinked up at him, not understanding the point to this game. 

“With your hand, baby? Can you be a good boy? Point to Daddy!” 

Will felt heat flare across his face but used his mitten to point up at Hannibal. 

“Good boy! Precious, clever boy. That's right. Now where's the tv? Do we know where the tv is?” 

Will pointed to the tv in the room. He had no idea why this was so humiliating but some small inner piece of himself shrivelled at his actions. 

“Yes! Can you point to the baby? Where's the baby?” 

Will actually turned his head side to side to see if there was something else in the room... like a doll. Hannibal's socked foot pressing on his diaper drew his attention back to Hannibal. 

“Pay attention to Daddy, sweetheart. Where's the baby? Where's Daddy's baby?” Hannibal rubbed his foot back and forth applying pressure over Will's crotch. 

Will's eyes fluttered in pleasure and he pointed at his own chest. 

“That's right! There's my baby. Can you point at your diaper? Hm? How clever are you? Do you know where your diaper is?”

Will, unable to make eye contact, tapped his diaper with his mitten. He arched under the way Hannibal moved his foot in response. 

“Yes, what a clever boy you are!” Hannibal removed his foot and Will whined. His thighs spread as far as Will could manage as if pulled by an invisible string. “What's wrong, precious boy?” 

Will tapped his diaper again where Hannibal's foot had been. 

“Yes, that's right. That's your diaper.” 

Will shook his head, glaring up at Hannibal. Hannibal smirked back. 

“Do you like it when Daddy steps on you, baby?” Hannibal put his foot back, applying a small amount of body weight. Will keened under the pressure, nodding. He was babbling a nonsensical answer around his pacifier. “Do you like it when Daddy steps on your pee-pee?” Hannibal moved his foot in small circles and Will groaned, grunting encouragement. “What a naughty little boy you are, Willy. Aren't you? Aren't you? “ Hannibal stilled. “If Willy doesn't answer, Daddy will stop.” 

Will moaned, nodding. 

“You're my naughty little filthy boy, aren't you?” 

Will flushed darker but nodded again. 

“Do you like it when Daddy does naughty things to you?” 

Will closed his eyes, nodding, raising his hips again and again into the pressure of Hannibal's foot. 

“Are you your Daddy's little boy? My helpless little baby? Do you want to cum in your diaper like a disgusting little slut while Daddy steps on you?” 

Will kept nodding even as tears leaked from his eyes. He felt so good. He could feel his orgasm approaching. He was going to cum so hard. It was going to be so worth it. 

“Do you like being full at both ends? Hm? Do you like being Daddy's spoilt little slut?” 

“Mhm!” Will moaned around his gag, sweat beginning to cover every inch of his body. 

“Do you like the way your diaper feels when Daddy steps on your naughty pee-pee?” 

Will nodded and it was shattering because it was true. He was so close... 

“Are you going to fill your diaper with naughty boy cum? Do you want Daddy to change you before or after you've pissed in it as well?”

It was to those words ringing in his ears that Will orgasmed for the first time in months. Waves of pleasure swept through his entire body. It felt like heaven. He lay twitching on the floor feeling the sweat cooling on his body. He gasped in air as if he'd run a marathon, heart racing in his chest. He was shivering through after-shocks as Hannibal knelt down between Will's thighs and opened Will's diaper. Will shivered again at the rush of cold air and feeling of being exposed. He watched, fascinated, as Hannibal used his finger to touch Will's cum and then bring it to Hannibal's thin curved mouth to taste. 

Hannibal's eyes met Will's before he braced himself and leant down to envelope Will's shrinking penis in his mouth and sucked him clean. Will cried out again and again, thighs hugging Hannibal's ears. His mittened hand instinctively came up and pressed down on the back of Hannibal's head. He was so sensitive and it felt so good yet so raw. 

“Hnn'b'llll,” Will moaned around his gag, sucking on it mindlessly. He was reminded of the presence of the pacifier in his ass as Will clenched down on it. Hannibal's fine culture mouth was sucking at him mildly, withdrawing from the length inch by inch after making sure he'd licked all of Will up. 

Will slumped back on the floor again. He couldn't hear over his heartbeat in his ears. He felt so good, so relaxed. Aftershocks were still making there way through him, leaving him quivering as his mouth and ass sucked on his pacifiers and his penis air-dried from Hannibal's saliva. 

A hand ran through his hair, pushing his fringe off his face. “Good boy,” Hannibal whispered. Will smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Will didn't remember being put to bed afterwards. He must have fallen asleep in Hannibal's arms or been floating too much to take it in. He woken up in his crib with the two pacifiers removed. His left hand was free of its mitten but his arms were in his soft fuzzy straitjacket. In his diaper his newly freed dick was half-hard. 

Will lay on his pillow with his blanket half-covering him and let his mind float thoughtlessly until Hannibal appeared so the day could start. 

“There's my good little baby,” Hannibal greeted. Will felt a blush spread from his face down his neck, remembering the exact same voice from the night before. “But we do have a problem.” Hannibal stood with his hands on the crib's side, looking down at Will. “Last night little Willy fell asleep before Daddy could give him his special bottle with sleepy milk in it. So Daddy couldn't give you an enema while you slept like usual because you might have woken up. Daddy Hannibal doesn't want to change yucky diapers so we're going to have to give you an enema now. Let's get it out of the way before breakfast, hm?” 

Will did not want an enema, especially not one he had to be awake through. He squirmed as Hannibal picked him up and put Will on his hip. 

“Does my baby not want an enema?” 

Will shook his head then remembered he could talk. “No.” 

Hannibal sighed disapprovingly. “It's bad enough you can't control your bladder like a big boy and Daddy has to change your wet diaper several times a day. Daddy refuses to change diapers because Willy can't control his bottom as well as his pee-pee.” 

Will frowned. “Toilet.” Hannibal frowned back at him. “Potty,” he amended. It felt odd to be speaking with nothing in his mouth. Whatever was going to happen was what Hannibal wanted so Will wished he didn't even have to bother with the pretend argument and he could have the safety of his pacifier back. 

“You're too little to use the potty by yourself. I don't think little Willy is ready for potty-training yet.”

“I can go by myself!” 

Hannibal stopped in the hallway, meeting Will's eyes. “How?” 

Will opened his mouth and paused. He didn't have any legs. He couldn't even get on the pot- toilet. He wouldn't be able to balance himself on the seat without falling in, not an adult-sized toilet. He'd have to take his diaper off, and his mitten or straitjacket prevented that. Will shut his mouth at the realisation of how physically dependent he was. Will looked down at Hannibal's shirt buttons rather than at Hannibal's face. 

“That's right. Babies need their Daddies, don't they? Enemas aren't so bad, little Willy. They're just water. You'll see.” 

Will wasn't convinced. He cuddled in closer to Hannibal's torso as they entered the cool air of the bathroom. Will's curved padded furniture was on the floor. Hannibal placed him in it, strapping him in and undoing the back of Will's diaper. Will whimpered at the cold. He was hungry after his sleep. He wanted his pacifier. And his own dick was betraying him, refusing to go soft. 

“Now you can learn all about the things that happen while baby Willy is fast asleep,” Hannibal murmured, stroking his hands down Will's back. “ Daddy Hannibal is always gentle with his baby boy.” Will shivered as Hannibal's hands slid down to his butt cheeks, gripping and massaging them in circles so they were pushed tight together and then spread, cool air whispering down Will's crack. Will whimpered as his dick throbbed encouragingly. 

“Now we lubricate your tight little butt so Daddy can get inside it easily to clean you out,” Hannibal said nonchalantly. 

Will panted against his padded cushion, turning his face side to side to better see what Hannibal was doing. He put latex gloves on before clinically prodding at Will's hole. After his fingers were lubricated Hannibal slid two in at once. “See how easy you open up for Daddy? Practice, sweetheart. Daddy does this to you everyday since he brought you home.” 

Will squeezed his eyes shut, imagining how lax and pliable his body must have been, completely unaware, pale and vulnerable strapped into the furniture as Hannibal stretched him at his leisure and did god knows what else. 

“Yes, it's a lot of work but Daddy knows his boy is worth it. Now Daddy's going to get the water. Since I knew you'd be awake this time, I made it special.”

“Special how?” 

“Shush. Don't distract Daddy while he's working.” Hannibal left to fetch a jug from the kitchen.

When he returned Hannibal poured whatever mixture was there into a large bag like a hot water bottle, then attached it to the metal bar of the shower, hanging from a hook. He attached a length of pipe to the bottom and then ran the pipe down to Will's upturned bottom, lubricating the end nozzle before inserting it. The end nozzle was shaped like a plug so it stayed seated where Hannibal left it inside of Will. Hannibal twisted a valve near the bag of water and it began to flow in a steady stream down into Will's body. 

The water was hot. Will could feel it inside of his body, feeling it travelling deeper. Sweat broke out on his upper lip. The water also felt... itchy. “What's in it?” Will asked. “It feels weird.” 

“Well there's a special soap to help clean you out. Normally Daddy doesn't bother but since it's your first time I thought we'd do it a little differently; allow you to fully experience what it means to be clean from the inside out.”

“Nnngh, Hannibal – make it stop. It's too hot. It feels- it's itching! I can feel it. I don't like it,” Will said to Hannibal as the older man knelt beside him, stroking his back. 

“The soap can be irritating,” Hannibal advised. “But that's why after this enema you have another one, to help flush the soap out.” Hannibal stood. “I'll go prepare that now.”

Will watched the back of Hannibal's shoes walk out of the bathroom. He whimpered, feeling the concoction working its way deeper and deeper inside of him. His entire face was sweating now and his colon felt like bugs had bitten him, making him want to scratch his insides. He had to wonder how much of the enema there was and when it would end. 

Once he was fairly sure the water had stopped winding its way into his body Will felt the urge to expel it, the buttplug nozzle preventing him. “Hannibal!” Will called out into the house. 

“What's wrong, baby?” Hannibal asked, reappearing with another jug, this one larger than the last. 

“The enema's finished! Get it out of me!” 

Hannibal tutted. “You've got to wait a few minutes for it to do its work deep inside of you.” Hannibal looked at his wristwatch. “Five more minutes.” While Hannibal ignored Will's distress he took the bag down from the shower rod after disconnecting the pipe, rinsing the bag thoroughly in the sink. 

Will was moaning long and low quietly to himself when Hannibal decided it had been long enough. Will was unstrapped and picked up, the nozzle still inside him and pipe trailing beneath him. “Here's what's going to happen,” Hannibal said. “I'm going to sit you on the potty that's been made special for you, I'm going to remove the nozzle, and then you're going to push all of it out of you, understand?” 

Will moaned pitifully, looking down at his belly. His over-fed belly was plump to begin with so he couldn't see the water distending his guts but it sure felt like it. The special potty was a lightweight plastic piece of furniture like a seat that Hannibal placed over the actual toilet. Hannibal flipped the toilet cover and seat up and put the plastic straight down. A ridge fit the curve of the porcelain keeping the potty in place. The potty had in-dents for Will's thighs and an angled back that went over the toilet tank. Will was sat down, thighs in the grooves, and pushed back so he was partly reclining and Hannibal strapped him in under the armpits so he couldn't slide down. 

Hannibal reached under Will's thigh for the pipe that lead to the nozzle, slowly easing it out of Will's rectum. He pulled it out of the toilet, going to rinse the pipe free of soapy solution as Will's body happily let go of its burden. It sounded as if he were urinating strongly, water streaming from him. Will felt his torso sliding down the back of the potty but the straps kept him from falling into the toilet. Without knees to hook onto the rim or feet to connect him to the ground gravity had full control over him. The straps dug in painfully but it was better than the alternative. 

Will winced as the soapy solution was expelled. His previously protected hole was exposed without the nozzle and the soap irritated him on the way out like he'd eaten spicy food the day before. 

Will was panting by the time the last of the enema was gone. He watched as Hannibal unbuckled him and lifted him off the potty, placing him face down on the curved wood again and strapping him in. Hannibal used a wetwipe to clean off any lingering moisture from his enema and then flushed the toilet. 

Will groaned when the nozzle was re-inserted. “Please Hannibal. It's too much too soon.” Hannibal ignored him, twisting the valve. Will cried out as he felt the cold water rushing into him. His muscles were clenching down, trying to stop the intrusion but it rushed into and through him exactly like the hot enema had before. This time though the icy water took the sting and itchiness of the soap away. As the minutes passed by his body warmed the water up to body temperature and it became bearable. 

“See?” Hannibal said, stroking Will's hair, “The second time is easier. After the next one, you won't have any reason to complain in the future.” 

“Third time?” 

Hannibal kept stroking his hair, making Will shiver and hope for a bath with hair washing later that day. “You'll have your bottom cleaned out as many times as Daddy feels is necessary. “And if you whinge, you'll have your mouth cleaned out with soap as well.” Will faintly remembered having the taste of soap in his mouth previously and knew it had been a negative experience to avoid being repeated. 

Will kept his mouth shut as Hannibal lifted him up onto the potty again. He couldn't help himself groaning in relief as the pressure reduced, taking the burn of the soap with it, as he released the enema. 

His hole was clenching on empty air as he lay upside down on the padded furniture waiting for Hannibal to prepare the third enema. He did feel physically lighter but that was entirely emotional. There was an intense intimacy to having Hannibal control another aspect of his body; it made him feel emotionally blank like the chastity cage had. He felt free of all responsibility and thought - Hannibal had all control. After having the control taken from him, Will felt like he was floating. All he had to do was to exist for Hannibal to play with as he liked. 

The third enema was easiest to take; no soap and no extreme temperature. Will could hardly feel it twisting its way through his anatomy deeper and deeper after the shock of the first two. 

There was a buzzing noise coming from outside the room and Hannibal stood. “That's the doorbell. I'll go see who it is.” With one final stroke to Will's exposed buttock Hannibal left the room.

Will considered yelling for help but... what if it was an ally of Hannibal's? What if it was an innocent person? What if Hannibal killed the person at the door to stop them tattling? What if Hannibal punished Will for yelling for help the first time he was left ungagged and unsupervised? 

Will decided not to risk it, biting his lips instead. He knew he had made the right choice when Hannibal reappeared. “We have a surprise guest! Your Aunt Bedelia is here!”

Will had never heard of this woman. He was quickly unstrapped, hose pulled from him and padded back into his diaper. Hannibal inserted Will's gag and inflated it before Will could point out the obvious yet overlooked; he hadn't expelled this enema yet. 

Hannibal carried Will into the lounge where a stylish mature woman stood. She looked perfectly coiffed and had the same air of detachment as Hannibal did; Will wondered wildly for a second if they were actually related. 

“This is what you've been doing?” the blonde asked, eyes gesturing to Will. 

“This is Willy. Say hi, Willy,” Hannibal prompted. 

“Hm,” Will said behind his gag. 

Bedelia stepped closer, taking Will in. “You've abducted an FBI profiler to do... this?” She gestured with a small wave of her hand to Will's unclothed but for a diaper state. “Did he not have his legs and both arms when you took him?” 

“No,” Hannibal said. “That's new. It's to help him. He's learning there are consequences for his actions, and that he can always rely on Daddy Hannibal when he can't do things for himself.” 

Bedelia raised her eyebrows and nodded politely. “I can't see the benefit of hypnosis on him when he's already...” Bedelia breathed in deeply and stared at where Will's stumped thighs were gripping Hannibal's hip, “in this state.” 

“William is a good boy, I just think he could use some help,” Hannibal said. “You did say you would like to help.” 

Will whimpered suddenly, expression concerned. He was obviously trying to mumble specific words. 

“What's wrong, baby?” Hannibal asked, bouncing him on his hip. Will's eyes squeezed shut and his brows furrowed. After a second Will began to whine. “What's wrong?” Hannibal cooed, bouncing him again. Will whipped his head back and forth using his wrapped arms to bat against Hannibal's chest. “Say what's wrong for Daddy? Are you hungry?” 

“Pa'da. Ta'la. Amn'ma.” 

“Your enema?” Hannibal asked. “What about it?” 

“What's this Hannibal?” Bedelia asked. 

“We were just giving our little boy an enema when you arrived.” 

“Was he alright with that?” 

“He took to it like a duck to water,” Hannibal said matter-of-factly. “It was his first time awake. He's a natural.”

Will felt the blush bloom, surprised he still had the capacity for shame. Inside of his body the enema was insisting to be let out. “Pa'da! Pa'dta!”

“Potty?” Hannibal asked. Will nodded encouragingly, relieved. “You want to go potty for your last enema?”

Will smiled a little around his pacifier, thrilled to be understood. “Ysha!” 

Hannibal frowned at him. “Willy,” Hannibal said, disappointed. “You're a baby wearing a diaper. I don't mind you going when it's just water. We've already cleaned you out. You can go potty here.” Hannibal pat Will's butt for emphasis. 

Will widened his eyes, blinking. “Ba'wha'na!” 

“You see,” Hannibal said to Bedelia. “The hypnosis would really help me out. Will's fluctuating wildly between being a good little boy and fighting to remember his old life. It can't be good for the baby to have mood swings. I just want him to know who he is and why he's here.” 

Will squirmed wildly in Hannibal's arms. He felt his sphincter spasm and a flash of water spill out into his diaper. Will shoved his face into the crook of Hannibal's neck and wailed. 

“Which is?” Bedelia asked, following Hannibal's lead and ignoring the screaming baby. 

“Because he's my poor helpless little baby. Also, I want to start going out and don't want to keep drugging him for extended periods. If he were in a better place mentally I wouldn't mind say, having him babysat while I went out.” 

Bedelia nodded slowly, considering. “I don't condone... this. But if it'll help him overall by helping him settle, I can give it a go. For deep impact I'll need to conduct ongoing sessions with him.” 

“I understand,” Hannibal said. 

Bedelia laughed. “And to think, Hannibal, when I finally got in contact with you after you moved and you asked me to meet, I thought the therapy sessions would be for you.” 

Hannibal smiled with Bedelia. In Hannibal's arms Will felt his hole give under the pressure of the water and felt his orifice bloom open while liquid Hannibal had inserted into him poured out. It felt like Hannibal was violating him again, just in an entirely new way. For the first time he knew how his diaper felt when it was soaked across his backside. For the final indignity, when Hannibal shushed him, rocking him slowly and kissed his forehead it did make him feel better.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Sorry for the cliff-hanger. But it was this now, or who knows how long for the update. Hopefully it'll be resolved soon.

Hannibal fed and changed him before the therapy session. He fed Will two bottles for breakfast, the second one while inserting and inflating the anal pacifier. Will was orally re-gagged, gag swollen up to the size of a billiard ball. He was strapped into his seat at the dining table while Bedelia sat next to him. The one small reprieve was that Bedelia had asked Hannibal for space while conducting her session. 

Will knew he should be thankful but having Hannibal leave the room while he sat trapped with a stranger made him wonder when Hannibal was coming back. He reflexively sucked his pacifier to self-soothe. His anus gave a corresponding squeeze to his anal intruder as his whole body clenched in discomfort. 

“Hello William. I'm Dr Du Maurier. I'm going to act as your therapist. I specialise in hypnotherapy, and that's what Hannibal has asked me to do with you.” 

Will blinked at her while wondering what the hell was wrong with this person. She looked normal, although notably attractive, yet she was acting like this way okay. As if Will, limbless, bondaged into compliance, wasn't something to call the police about.

“Are you relaxed?” Bedelia asks. “Try to be as comfortable as you possibly can and this will all go much easier.”

Will blinked at her. He couldn't move for the bondage. How comfortable was she imagining him getting? He decided he didn't like Dr Du Maurier. 

"Just relax. Focus on how full you are, your stomach full of food. Your mouth full. Safe. Do you feel how comfortable you are? How safe you are in the chair. You can't fall out. You can't scream. You're safe and comfortable and full, aren't you? Close your eyes for me... Close your eyes, Will. Feel how soothed you are. Completely and utterly at peace."

Will wonders if this is actually expected to work. 

Hannibal is silent on his socked feet as he enters the room from Will's other side. The needle sliding into his neck isn't expected. Will almost feels betrayed as he feels a woozy drunkenness overtake his limbs and mind.

"Close your eyes, Will," Bedelia whispers. Will's eyelids drag shut. 

"Good," Bedelia whispers. 

After that everything is too foggy for Will to remember. 

 

~~~

 

Will must fall asleep because he wakes up to Hannibal cradling him in the armchair, Will sucking mindlessly on his bottle. Will looks up into Hannibal's face who is smiling down at him with incredible fondness. 

“How's my favourite little boy?” Hannibal coos. It takes Will several moments to remember where he was when he fell asleep. Bedelia seems to have left; Will can't sense her presence in the house. 

His memory slowly filters in sitting next to Bedelia at the table. What had they talked about? Hannibal had mentioned hypnosis. They must have wiped his memory of the session because he can't remember anything but the shapeless sound of Bedelia's voice. 

It should be concerning but Will feels emotionally fatigued, floating through the rest of the day. 

The next morning he receives another hot and soapy enema first thing in the morning. Hannibal makes him hold it while Will lays face-down, gravity helping to wind the liquid deeper into his body. Hannibal's cool hands running up and down either side of Will's spine are a wonderful counter-point to the heated liquid making him sweat. 

After he's eliminated the first enema, a second one is pumped is inside of him, icy cold. Will could hear ice cubes clinking in the container before it was poured inside of him. The cramps are terrible, Will's stomach expanding beneath him where it lays on the padded wood. Like the day before, the water heats to body temperature and the cramps aren't as bad. 

Hannibal sits behind him, fingers running the full length of Will's back until it reaches his exposed bottom and his fingers caress swirling patterns over the flesh, making Will shiver. Will grunts when his balls are taken a firm hold of and manipulated, Hannibal tugging them gently away from his body and squeezing them delicately, thumb rolling the testes under the skin inside of his sac. 

Will can barely squirm. He's panting desperately against the curved wooden block by the time Hannibal unties him and puts him on the pott- toilet. Hannibal doesn't leave to allow Will peace while his body ejects a strong stream of the water into the toilet bowl. Instead he stands and continues to run his hands over Will's torso, circling his nipples and bellybutton, scraping his nails teasingly up Will's sides. Will can feel his erection bobbing in the air as water continues to spill out of him, toilet strap pinching him under the armpits so he doesn't fall in. 

After Will has emptied himself Hannibal acts as clinical as ever. Will's erection isn't acknowledged, instead he's put in a fresh diaper and given a bottle which Will drinks eagerly, mouth parched after his long sleep. 

He's given another bottle while seated at the dining table, head strapped into the bottle-holder to finish a second bottle. He can hear Hannibal doing things around the house. Will feels the last drops of his enema wind their way out of him into his diaper and tears leak from his eyes. 

Hannibal coos as he wipes away the tear tracks afterwards. Will can't do it for himself. 

“There's no need to be up-set, Willy. We're having a visitor today! I know how much my baby loves his doggies,” Hannibal's cool accented voice washing over Will, “so one of my friends is bringing his puppy over to play. Isn't that fun for my little Willy.” 

Will is glad it's not Bedelia. And he hopes that this new person will call the authorities like a sane human being. And he would like to see a dog. The reminder of his old life with his dogs is a cold hand clenching around his heart. 

Will is left to play on the floor, educational children's TV on as background noise. His anal and oral pacifiers are inserted and inflated. His remaining arm has been re-wrapped very tightly so it's more of a strait-jacket than usual. 

His heart thunders in his chest when there's a sturdy knock on the door. Hannibal greets a male voice warmly. Will wriggles on his tummy to scooch to face the hallway that connects to the front door. 

Two men enter. The front door shuts behind them and then there's a click of a lock. One immediately takes off his coat, the second man helping him by gripping its collar, and drops to all fours on the wooden floor. He's pale and chubby, now completely naked crawling on the floor. The coat was only for outside, for camouflage, Will sees. The stranger who remains standing tosses the other man's jacket on the ground then takes off his own jacket slowly enough to be prim, and hands it to Hannibal to hang in the hall closet. 

Will's attention remains on the naked man; on his face he wears a mask with dog ears flopping high on his head, a snout protruding over the man's actual nose. Will doesn't know when that was put on him but his empathy shines a light on the explanation that the man never takes it off. The man's mouth hangs open, tongue ready to flop out like an actual dog. The collar around his neck is attached to a leash which the haughty darker man who accompanies him holds tightly in his fist.

Will's heart stops its rapid beat as he realises this is the dog Hannibal promised. 

The man yaps and snuffles, straining to crawl towards Will as if the man were actually a dog. 

“Would you like to meet the baby?” Hannibal asks the other man and by association, the man-dog on his leash. 

The newcomer smiles, teeth glinting. “We'd love to.”


	25. Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrysler and a Happy New Year! 
> 
> TW: This includes, on top of the usual tags, physical abuse (Tobias punches Will repeatedly in the stomach) with no lasting damage, and with Hannibal's permission.

Will whines, reaching for Hannibal best he can as he sits on the stranger's lap. Hands dig into his sides where the man is holding him tightly to stop him falling. 

Hannibal tuts and picks Will back up, bouncing Will on his own lap. Hannibal and the newcomer, Tobias, sit across from each other in the lounge discussing banal matters such as the newest opera and who said what to who. The naked collared man snuffles around the sideboard, Will keeping a wary eye on him. 

Will's attention is brought back to the conversation as he becomes the topic. 

“So how is the little one settling in? Teething troubles?” The man smiled at his own pun, the smile not reaching his eyes, and Will decides he doesn't trust him. 

“He's been wonderful, actually. Will has taken to his new life like a duck to water. Took to the bottle as easy as anything. Very little time to get him comfortable in diapers. Too comfortable, perhaps,” Hannibal sparing some eye contact in Will's direction, “But he loves his pacifier. He eats well. My Willy is a very bright boy. He learns quickly.”

“So I see. He still has one arm.” 

Will shuddered as the two men laughed at the comment. 

“Well I had Franky neutered,” Tobias threw out there casually. “Nipped lots of behavioural problems in the bud. I haven't even needed to alter his vocal cords.” Tobias looks over Will slowly, top to bottom, and Will tries to snuggle deeper into Hannibal. “I can't recommend it enough, as an effective prevention tool.” 

“Yes, yes,” Hannibal's tone makes it clear they've had this conversation before. “It hasn't been necessary... yet.” He kisses Will on the forehead. 

“Is he old enough to do anything yet? Does he know any tricks?” 

“He can sit on his rocking horse for up to an hour. He can eat solid food when Daddy hand-feeds him, although he still takes his bottles. He's started to learn how to crawl...” 

Tobias sniffs. “Any problems? Other than the one you told me about?” Tobias makes eye contact with Will and Will squirms, trying to turn so he's facing into Hannibal's chest rather than the room. Tobias is a predator who sees Will as prey. All Will can see sitting across from his is a shark. 

After enough squirming and Hannibal sighing, he's turned and cuddled into Hannibal's chest. They're touching from groin to head where Hannibal cups Will's head into the cradle of Hannibal's neck. They've been this close before, but Hannibal was carrying him. Sitting still, Hannibal's hands on his back and in his hair is oddly intimate. It reminds Will of a sexual position and with the familiar scent of Hannibal's skin and cologne in his nose he begins to get hard.

Pavlovian response, Will reminds himself. He struggles to breath evenly with his mouth full of pacifier, relying on his nostrils, merely breathing in more scent. 

Hannibal and Tobias are talking about Will getting hard in his wet diapers, matter-of-factly. Tobias is recommending spanking, starting on his bottom and graduating to his cock if needed. Hannibal shares about the chastity and the resulting rash. 

“So he's no longer in chastity? Does he still have the erection problem?” Tobias asks. 

“He's hard now,” Hannibal answers. “I can only assume that means he needs his diaper changed.” 

“Well you do that, and I'll let Franklin out into the yard to do his business.” 

“Excellent. Direct your pet to the tomatoes, if you can. I'll get my boy sorted.” 

Will is too mortified to face anyone, even himself. He stays snuggled into Hannibal, nose mashed into the side of his neck where the cologne is stronger, even as he's carried into the nursery. 

Will whines when he's placed on the changing table, gripping Hannibal as hard as he can with his ineffectual stumps and bondaged arm.

“Now, now Willy. Babies need their diapers changed.” Hannibal pulls both straps tight, keeping him pinned. “Now then... your diaper is dry.” Hannibal holds Will's erection, squeezing rhythmically but not moving up or down. “What's this, then? Is this from sitting in Daddy's lap?” Will shakes his head, frowning. Hannibal smiles at him, then his tone turns saccharine. “Or is it from the puppy? Did you enjoy seeing the puppydog _this_ much?” Will's eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously. “So it was from Daddy?” 

Will can see his own chest heaving as he looks down his body at Hannibal. He nods. It's better than the alternative implication. Besides... it's partly true. 

Stockholm Syndrome, Will tells himself. 

“Is this for Daddy?” Hannibal coos, “Do you like sitting in Daddy's lap this much? Did you get all excited, babyboy?” 

Will clenches his eyes shut and nods. Hannibal starts moving his hand up and down Will's erection and Will is ready to vibrate out of his own body, mentally chanting 'yes, yes, yes', groaning in frustration when Hannibal pulls back and re-does the diaper. 

“Little boys only get to feel good when their Daddies let them. And you haven't earnt it yet. Be a good boy, be nice to our guests, and we'll see at bed time, hm?” 

Will finds himself nodding automatically. Hannibal picks him up and they wander through the house and out the patio door. 

Tobias has a bowl on the ground and is forking wet dog food out of a can into the bowl. It's enough to make Will's stomach turn, but Franklin the man-dog laps it up eagerly. Will wonders if it's real dog food or fake stuff put back into the can as part of the fantasy. He looks at Tobias and suspects the answer. 

“Since Franklin is already eating, would you like some lunch yourself, Tobias?” 

“I'd love some of your cooking, Hannibal. I can never say no to your culinary delights. What about the baby?”

“The baby will eat as well.”

“I can feed him while you prepare lunch, if you would like.”

“No need, we have a special baby seat which holds his bottle in place for him.” 

Will is the most co-operative he's ever been as Hannibal ties him into the chair and straps his head to the feeding contraption. Tobias watches intently as Hannibal deflates his gag and pulls it from his mouth, saliva dripping to the table and onto Will's chest. Will is soon suckling on a full bottle. 

While Hannibal is in the kitchen, Tobias stands in the doorway between both rooms. Will can just see him from the corner of his eye. Tobias watches him while he eats and it makes sweat prickle on his skin as he continues to suckle. 

Both men eat, Hannibal changing out Will's bottle for a new one half-way through the meal. 

“Would you like to feed the leftovers to Franklin?” Hannibal asks as the men sip on their newest glasses of wine over empty plates. “There's still some in the kitchen,” he offers. 

“No, it's too rich for him and I need to watch his figure. I got a little too enthusiastic when he first started eating dog food, and over-fed him.”

“Well in that case I'll feed them to Willy.” 

“He can eat _this_?” Tobias asks, nodding to his plate which had had a filet of meat and roast vegetables. 

“I do need to puree it.”

“Oh, of course.” 

As Hannibal is in the kitchen, food processor whirring, Tobias leans over where Will is sitting, still in his contraption. The nipple of the empty bottle is still in his mouth. Tobias pinches at Will's upper lip and lifts, like you would for a dog. 

“He still has his teeth,” Tobias comments loudly so Hannibal can hear him. Tobias tuts. “Your daddy spoils you, doesn't he?” Tobias whispers. 

“What was that?” Hannibal asks as he re-enters. 

“His teeth, Hannibal. You should know better.” 

Hannibal sits next to Will and begins to unbuckle straps. “Yes, well. I'd prefer to remove them as a natural consequence. If I remove them prematurely, it may inhibit his ability to learn to speak.”

“ You let him _talk_?” 

“Of course. It's a normal part of a baby's development. He can say Daddy, and potty, and please.” 

“May I feed him?” Tobias's disapproval disappearing, sounding excited. 

“Yes, I suppose it's good practice for when you babysit.” 

Will clamps up at that. He refuses to open his mouth. Tobias frowns at him. 

“You wouldn't have this trouble if you spanked, Hannibal.” The spoonful of goop hovers in front of Will's face. “Open. Open up. Now,” Tobias commands as if he were a dog. “Eat!” 

Hannibal takes the spoon back. “You need Daddy to feed you, hm?” Will opens his mouth and lets Hannibal slide the plastic spoon over his tongue in deep. Tobias glowers at them both. “He's still getting used to you Tobias. At this age, he still relies heavily on his primary caregiver, which is his Daddy, isn't it, William?”

“You're creating problems, Lecter, I promise you this permissiveness will come back to haunt you.” 

“Nonsense. Little Willy is coming along nicely. He loves his Daddy, doesn't he?” Hannibal coos to him, eyes glittering from their conversation an hour ago on the changing table. Will doesn't want this from Hannibal, but he wants it from Tobias less. He opens his mouth and accepts the next spoonful, sucking the spoon clean as Hannibal slowly pulls it back from between his lips. Hannibal maintains eye contact, murmuring praise. Will keeps his eyes on his captor, doing his best to ignore the malevolent energy on his other side. 

~~~

Will is surprised when Tobias brings in luggage from outside, Franklin crawling boisterously after him wherever his master goes. He hadn't known the two other men were staying the night. Hannibal leads them to the guest bedroom while Will has tummytime in front of the tv, blocks scattered in front of him. With one hand gone, and the other straight-jacketed he can't pick the blocks up anyway. 

He can still hear Tobias and Hannibal talking, the general hum of voices, when he feels a tug on the rim of his bottom. 

Letting out a groan of fright he squirms to see Franklin behind him, having padded silently into the room. The hose that allows Hannibal to in- and de-flate his anal pacifier is lying peeking outside of a leg hole. Now Will can feel warm panting breath on the back of his thigh. Franklin leans down again and grips the tube, tugging on it roughly as if playing tug-of-war. Will lets out a squeal as his pacifier tugs on the rim of his hole again. 

Again and again Franklin tugs on it, dropping it enough that his saliva coating it has made Will's thigh wet. Will gets louder, hoping to draw one of the adul- Hannibal's attention, or even Tobias's. Real fear saturates him as he imagines what would happen to his opening if such a large mass of rubber was successfully dragged out of it... and the things Hannibal would do to him as a result to 'help' him. 

“Oh look at that,” Tobias laughs from somewhere behind them. “The baby and puppy are playing together!” 

Will hears Hannibal's familiar footsteps and hopes that will put an end to it. Hannibal leans down and drags Franklin off by his collar. Hannibal tuts and reaches into the diaper, running a finger over Will's hole. “Franklin hasn't hurt him at all, but the baby hasn't used his diaper since you got here.” 

“That's not good, Hannibal. Maybe the baby needs some help.” 

“What would you suggest? Other than a spanking?” 

“With Franklin, I cathetered him. Did wonders. Also, internal stimulation. Push on the bladder from the inside.” 

Hannibal turns to Will and hums. “Well if the dog is going to play with the baby's pacifier I'll need to remove it anyway.” He lifts Will. From over Hannibal's shoulder he can see Tobias following them to the nursery. 

“I have his reinforcement toys, from when I had to teach him not to wallow in dirty diapers. That may help.” 

Will whines as the clamps are attached to his nipples and a dildo is placed besides him. Will's diaper is removed, but left on Will's stomach. Both gags are removed, the oral one being replaced with the speculum gag, cranked wide so his mouth is open and vulnerable. “We need to make sure he gets enough air while we electrocute him,” Hannibal explains. Will whines. 

The dildo is odd, a metal bullet-shaped device with thick rubber stretched over it, but the rubber has holes like swiss cheese. It has a long handle that ends with a rubber grip, like an umbrella. 

The nipple clamps are turned on, buzzing electricity through Will's chest. The dildo is then inserted slowly into his Will's wet, open hole, recently stretched from the pacifier and Franklin's tugging. 

Then Hannibal turned the dildo on. Electricity sparked out from the metal centre, crackling through the rubber gaps. It feels odd, somewhere between being pinched and pins and needles in one of his most sensitive, untouched places. Will thrashed as Hannibal manoeuvred the dildo to bump along his inner channels, aiming to stimulate Will's bladder. Tobias used the clean but old diaper to wrap around Will's penis. 

Will was crying, from the pain, from the degradation. He kicked his thighs up and down as if he were having a tantrum. Hannibal punched the dildo into him, aiming as if for his bellybutton. The side effect was it was thumping against his prostate, prodding at it sharply with jolts of power. 

Will's bladder was full but there was no urgency to urinate. The stimulation was making him feel odd, not aroused but tense in his lower stomach akin to moments before orgasm. Will was afraid it would make him hard, making it harder to urinate. 

“Willy, if you won't pee-pee like a good boy, you'll be punished.” Hannibal looked at him critically. “And I'll let Uncle Tobias choose the punishment.” 

Tobias squeezed the diaper tighter around Will's penis, causing him to cry out while Tobias grinned. 

“You wouldn't have this problem with a catheter,” Tobias pointed out. “It might even stretch his muscles out enough that he can't regain control once it's removed.” 

Will squeezed his eyes shut, whole body buzzing to his core. He was trying to let go and piss. With Tobias _right there_ , holding his dick, he couldn't relax enough. Will garbled around the speculum gag, trying to communicate his distress to Hannibal, tongue flailing in the air. 

“Okay, baby-boy. I guess Uncle Tobias will have to help you,” murmured Hannibal, removing the dildo. 

Will felt tears leak out the side of his eyes, flowing into his ears and tickling. He was wholly unprepared for the fist that slammed into his lower stomach, above his pubic bone. Will gasped and began thrashing as Tobias punched him again, harder. Will's lizard brain was crying at him to escape, to curl up and protect his body, but the changing table straps kept him flat and vulnerable. All the while his nipples were singing distractingly, sparks biting into his buds. Will looked to Hannibal, pleading with his eyes. Hannibal had stepped back, eyes dark, face perfectly expressionless like a mannequin. 

Tobias's punches continued to get harder until they achieved their goal; Will began urinating, filling the diaper in Tobias's hand. Will and Tobias's eyes met and Will grunted as Tobias punched him once again. “Let's get you empty, Willy.” The hitting let up in intensity but continued until the flow of urine stopped. Will lay there panting, wondering how badly he'd bruise, eyes shut and weeping when a final blow came, jerking him against the straps and causing a final few drops to escape him into the diaper. 

“All empty,” Tobias announced, smug. He threw the diaper into the bin forcefully. 

Will was crying, in pain and humiliation. Why would Hannibal let someone do that to him? 

Hannibal removed your hand, Will's brain reminded him. What's a punch compared to that?

But still, Will felt betrayed. He expected Hannibal to protect him, not out of good-will but at the least to covet Will, and control him to the exception of others interfering. The idea that Hannibal was in full control, but might choose not to protect him, was terrifying.

When Hannibal re-diapered and unstrapped him, removing the clamps, lifting him carefully into his arms, Will lay limp. As soon as Hannibal kissed his sweaty forehead and murmured praise for going potty like he was meant to something broke. Will felt swept away. He clenched what remained of his limbs as hard around Hannibal as he could, burrowing his face back into Hannibal's neck as his body shook with sobs. 

“Are you sorry that you wouldn't wee-wee in your diaper like a good boy?” 

Will cried, nodding desperately. The speculum gag kept his lips open, occasionally rubbing them over Hannibal's neck and shirt collar, saliva smearing on them like an open-mouth kiss. Will's tongue lapped out on instinct, tasting Hannibal's neck. He tasted human and slightly salty, clean. Will felt his dick, wrapped carefully in his fresh diaper give a jerk. He tried to nuzzle deeper, disappear entirely, sobbing until he fell asleep in Hannibal's arms.


End file.
